Worlds Apart
by SherryBane
Summary: In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?
1. Chapter 1: Because Soulmates Connect

**Story Title:** Worlds Apart

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mortal Instruments; they are property of Cassandra Clare. This is simply a fanfiction written for fun, not for commercial reasons. The description of the Soulmate Principle in this story is an altered version of the one created by the author of Night World, L. J. Smith.

**Summary:** In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?

* * *

**Chapter One: Because Soulmates Are Connected**

**Chapter summary: **Alec goes out to help his siblings fight some dangerous human-like demons but he meets the last person he ever thought he would find: his soulmate.

* * *

Intoxicated teens, abandoned alcohol bottles, pitch-black gloomy alleys; these are just some of the things that Alec Lightwood races past at midnight in the streets of Manhattan on a cold winter night, as he tries to reach his endangered siblings. The streets are semi-deserted with nothing in sight but the occasional hormonal teenagers sucking each other's faces off, or lonely old drunken men walking around aimlessly. But of course, they can't see Alec, not when he has on the _Unseen_ rune that renders the user invisible to mundane eyes, for which he is immensely grateful for; attention isn't really his thing.

As he runs at an inhuman pace, courtesy of the Speed rune, he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have stayed at home after all. All week, there have been mass attacks on people of both the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters by unknown creatures of the dark. According to rumours and people who have been subjected to the said attacks, the creatures seem to have once been human, transformed into something mindless; thoughtless but still possessing unearthly strength and speed, making them exceedingly dangerous.

But of course, that hadn't stopped Alec's siblings from wanting to party.

They (Isabelle and Jace Lightwood) had left earlier that night to a party hosted by a warlock named Magnus Bane, and Alec, being the responsible sibling, volunteered to stay at home in case anyone was needed to fight in an emergency. Little did they know that said emergency would be happening at the very party that Jace and Izzy had stupidly gone to, taking Clary and Simon, a mere Mundie, with them.

Alec only volunteered to stay home because he knew that Bane was the representative of the Warlock Counsel in the Clave therefore he was to be trusted... well, as much as a Downworlder can be trusted, anyway.

Now, Alec is regretting his decision. All his life, he has been told that Downworlders are not to be reckoned with, that they are as vile and ruthless as the very demons Shadowhunters fight every day. He was also told that their existence is only accepted to stop further violence. He was told to hate them, and for whatever reason, he'd trusted this warlock enough to allow his siblings to go to him, without having even met him; only heard of him. And the fact the party is probably swarming with Downworlders isn't helping Alec's state of mind.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Alec thinks repeatedly as guilt for not being there for his siblings fills him up. He ignores the build up of lactic acid in his muscles, running faster and allowing adrenaline to his fuel his movements. _Nearly there,_ he thinks as he reaches Brooklyn, the place of the demon attack. Brooklyn doesn't seem any different to Manhattan; only the difference in names separates them. He knows that if he doesn't get there soon, Jace and Izzy could be in serious trouble. They had called him moments ago, only telling him the address and nothing else. He knows that his siblings are strong fighters, so for them to willingly call for help could only mean bad things.

Skilfully, he climbs and jumps over the tall metal fence that he comes across and makes his way down a flight of stairs that will lead him into darkness. He braces himself, ready beyond wits to fight whatever demon was behind the grimy green gates that marked the end of the stairs. He tries to open it by its handle, but he finds that the gate is locked, so he uses force: confidently, he turns sideways and flexes his shoulder muscles to make them as hard as he possibly can, then he rams his body against the door. It opens.

Breathing heavily, he runs into the room head first, and then he thinks maybe that was a stupid thing to do because he is only greeted with the strong repugnant stench of both human and demon blood. The sight that welcomes him is not very pretty either, not that he expects any fighting zone to be pretty. Though the room is what he expects any party room to be: spotlights of different colours illuminates wooden the floor, the walls are painted in black to emphasise the colours of the light and blasting through the room is the usual techno music in any club or party. The effect of all this however, is clouded by the masses of what Alec can only describe as dead mutant mundane bodies.

Their features are distinctly human, yet they are double the average human. They have the same features of humans: eyes, noses, lips and mouths all where they should be, marking them as humans. However, their blood stained long pointy nails, each the length of a fifteen-centimetre ruler says otherwise. Stretch marks can be seen on their skin from where they had to expand during their transformation and their clothes are torn, whether from the transformation so the fight at hand, Alec had no clue. Their eyes are the colour of oxygenated blood and there are hints of pointy long teeth in the mouths of the ones lying there with their lips agape.

Alec is stunned. He feels that these mutated beings could have once been normal but he dismisses that thought as quickly as it comes: he can clearly see that they once were humans but the thought that humans could be turned into such horrifying monsters is nauseating. He tears his eyes away from the dead torn bodies, only to see much worse. The live mutants are much worse than the dead. Their eyes are cold, despite having the colour of fire, showing no emotion. They look soulless and somewhat lost, as if waiting for some god or the other to save them. They moved their hands mindlessly in front of them yet with such barbaric force that it could shred an average human into pieces.

Alec scans the room for the people who he is here for and he visibly relaxes when he sees them. He moves forwards when his eyes lock with a struggling Izzy, who has Simon by her side. They are pined against a corner of the wall by a group of mutants blocking their way. Alec doesn't hesitate to act. He takes and aligns his arrow with his bow and lets go. He doesn't miss his target.

Izzy doesn't even flinch when hot blood pours from the place Alec had hit the mutant, coating her otherwise flawless face with blood the colour of coal. She only moves away when Alec kills two more, Simon following her eagerly. Izzy gives Alec an appreciative smile and mouths "about time," before she moves on to kill more of the mutants, all the while shielding Simon with her lean body.

Alec smiles softly at them, happy that they are safe and have each other, just as soulmates should.

Satisfied, Alec fights on. He aligns an arrow and hits the mutants closest to him. He does so again and again, while thinking about the word "soulmates." Recently, a strong force of magic has been working its way into the lives of Shadowhunters and Downworlders, finding people who are meant for each other. Alec hasn't found his, but he is content knowing that his siblings have found theirs. He doesn't know how it feels to find "The One" and frankly, he doesn't want to. The thought of having only one person in your life that you are destined to be with, and so desperately dependent upon is unsettling to Alec, but according to his siblings, it is... nice.

Alec escapes his thoughts as he hears someone shout out in agony. He knows that voice. He moves in the direction of the noise and relaxes when he sees that Jace is okay; Clary had helped him kill the mutant that had struck at him. Alec lets out a breath he doesn't realise he'd been holding and moves on to fight, but something catches his attention.

Out of the corner of his eyes, a blinding blue light comes to life and he can do nothing but stare mindlessly at it; the sight he sees is beautiful. Alec curses himself for thinking so but it is truly beautiful. The light suddenly dims, revealing a man standing there with what could only be said to be blue fire radiating from his very being. He is clad in purple skinny jeans and a black tight tank top with the word 'greatness' embroidered on it, in purple, and for some reason, Alec agrees that yes, the man is indeed with greatness.

Alec is only slightly surprised to see purple and green glitter in the man's spiked raven black hair. On his eyelids, are twin dark thin lines of black eyeliner, which empathises the golden specks in his green eyes, that greatly resembles that of a snake, or perhaps a cat.

In a trance, Alec stares at the man, only then realising who the man is: Magnus Bane. For reasons unknown to him, Alec finds himself drawn to the taller man like, a moth to flame. He doesn't fight it, and he believes that indeed, the tall glowing man will be his destruction... his bane, just like a flame is to a moth.

He doesn't know why, but he thinks that the pictures he has seen of Magnus, when his father was showing him the Clave representatives, is nothing in comparison to the real life Magnus Bane. Alec just moves towards the man and when the man lifts his head an inch to the left, Alec freezes. Their eyes lock and the man seems drawn to Alec, just like Alec is drawn to him. To Alec, it is as if his entire life had been leading up to this moment.

Alec can see that the older man is still glowing with blue flames as he moves towards him, his legs moving without consent. Everything around Alec fades into an empty void as the man starts to move to Alec as well. Alec's heartbeat starts to increase exponentially and he starts to wonder how he is still conscious with his heart beating so fast. He feels like his blood is on fire and that his blood vessels are going to burst open any minute, but he pays no mind to it. He just keeps moving.

They were so close now and Alec can't even remember why he is here in the first place, all he wants is for the man in front of him to touch him.

Alec is brought back from his stupor when his senses danger not far away. He shakes his head to clear his clouded mind and immediately flies into action as he sees three of the godforsaken beings move towards the atrociously beautiful man in front of him. He sets an arrow on his bow and shoots it, then another, and another, hitting them all right between the eyes.

This seems to bring the tall glittery man back into the situation at hand as he too takes on a fighting stance. Once again, blue flame explodes from his long smooth fingers that Alec longs to touch. The warlock lifts his hand and the fire grows in intensity and for a moment, Alec fears that the man means to harm him. He perishes that thought as the man directs the flame behind Alec and Alec turns just in time to see four mutants burn to a crisp. _No_, Alec thinks, _he doesn't mean to harm me. He means to save me._

Alec gives his savour a warm simile of gratitude and he returns it with a beautiful smile of his own. Alec's heart skips a beat. The man's smile is so full of honesty and happiness that Alec wants nothing but to press his lips firmly against that of the man's so he could swallow that smile and keep it in him forever. Alec inwardly slaps himself at the thought because this is a warlock that he is having this thought about. This is a Downworlder.

Blue fire erupts from the man's hands again and Alec feels this urgent need to kneel down, so he does. A moment later, he is glad he followed his instincts because the blue flame from the man's hands is flying straight ahead, passing where his head was only seconds ago. Alec doesn't understand what just happened but he doesn't question it, only stands up again and gives into the current need to protect the man standing in front of him.

There aren't many of the mutants left, so it doesn't take long for Alec to slay the ones he feels could harm the warlock. They stand back to back and fight off the creatures around them, each fighting of as many as the can. Alec is surprised at how in tune they were with each other: the man seems to sense Alec's slick movements before he makes them and Alec can feel the buzz of the warlock's magic every time before he lets it go. They fight together like they have fought many battles together; they fight like _parabatai._ And Alec wouldn't fathom a reason for this. He already has a _parabatai_ and this man by his side is a Downworlder, so why they are so… connected, Alec doesn't know. He doesn't want to question it.

Once all the mutants are dead, Alec sees that the others are moving towards him. They all share a confused look and Alec doesn't know why. He seems to not know a lot of things, lately.

Jace keeps looking between him and the warlock with a quizzical look and Izzy simply looks scared, as if she knows something that Alec doesn't.

Alec ignores their looks and gives into the need to step slightly back. When he does, he collides with the very being he has been yearning to touch since he got into the room. It scares him that just the feel of the warlock behind him relaxes him but he decides not to question it, not yet. He sighs into the feel of the hard body behind him, his eyes in a haze and doesn't think about how weird this may look to his siblings. They are probably thinking Alec is crazy for being so close to a Downworlder, but he doesn't care.

"Alec, are you all right?" He hears a distant voice say, but he ignores it in favour of turning around. He is met with equally hazed eyes and he smiles at the magnificent man before him.

Said magnificent man moves his hand to cup Alec's face, which sends electric sparks down Alec's body and he tenses up momentarily because this feeling is so alien to him. But after a while, he starts to relax into the touch and then even lean into it, wanting more of the addictive warmth that only the warlock's touch seems to provide. They stay like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, as if searching for something, and butterflies start to flutter in Alec's stomach, but he doesn't really mind because it feels good. Both boys vaguely register the light conversation going on around them as the move closer, both gasping audibly when their lips touch lightly. This simple contact sends Alec's heart erupting with happiness he never thought possible, which makes him feel like a greedy animal, because he can't help but want more.

Scared of this revelation, Alec pulls back, thoughts about Downworlders and Shadowhunters being enemies flooding into the fore of his mind. The hurt expression that appears on the warlock in front of him brings on an attack of guilt that Alec doesn't understand. He feels the need to make the man happy, so he vanquishes his inner battle about running away and kisses the warlock. It is a simple brush of lips against lips, yet to Alec, it was so much more. Alec closes his eyes so he can revel in the kiss as he loses himself in all that was the warlock.

Alec feels strong hands hugging his torso just before he is pulled flush against the warlock. Suddenly, a flood of clouded images overtakes Alec's mind: _he can see the little boy around the age of five, sitting in a park with the sun bouncing off his smooth olive skin. The boy is sitting with a man and woman, who had to be his parents. The boy has beautiful green eyes, much like his mothers and they look somewhat happy, until the image distorts and another replaces it. The new image shows the same boy is standing at the entrance of a barn, looking a few years older, as he stares with shock and horror at the woman that was in the image before, only this time she is hanging in the middle of the barn by a thick blue rope. The boy's green eyes are wide open in fright, clearly showing the unmistakable resemblance it now has with a cat's eye. Again, the image distorts, and another appears: the man from the first image is holding the boy's head down a well, shouting at him and giving him a look, as if the young boy is the devil. Suddenly, a burst of blue flame erupts from the struggling boy, setting the man on fire._

Before Alec's mind can be further assaulted with more images, he reluctantly pulls away from the kiss. The look in the warlock's eyes tells Alec what he already knows: those images are the past memories of the beautiful warlock in his arms. A rush of sadness goes through him and Alec knows he is feeling this sadness for the man in front of him and the things he had gone through. The crest-fallen expression the warlock is now wearing tells Alec that the taller man had seen Alec's memories, just as Alec saw his.

Alec opens his mouth to say something but only closes it when he realises that he has nothing to say, so he moves towards the warlock again. Alec knows that the warlock is seeing his memories but somehow, he feels that he can trust the older man, so he continues to kiss him with all he has. Their lips are moving together in synchronisation and Alec can feels what the warlock is feeling, hear what the warlock is thinking and see what the warlock had been through. It is a very weird sensation but Alec finds himself feeling comfortable in it.

They pull away again when the need for air is too great, but still, they keep their hands around each other, mentally communicating. Deep inside, Alec knows why he is reacting this way around the tall warlock but he refuses to believe it; he simply can't be destined to be with a warlock for the rest of his mortal life. He hasn't heard of this happening anywhere: a Shadowhunter finding a soulmate in a Downworlder. He silently curses his luck, but he knows that he can't fight it, so he gives in.

The warlock reaches his arms out again to stroke Alec's pale face and instead of the electric sparks he had felt before, a violent shot of pain goes through his body and he pulls away from the older man. His body feels as if he has been set on fire and he doubles over in agonising pain: his stomach feels like a nuclear bomb has just exploded, his veins feel like they have been injected with demon blood and the runes on his now shaking body feel like they are being ripped from his overheating skin.

"Arrgg," Alec cries out in pain and suddenly, strong muscled arms are circling his torso. In this moment, a series of things happen at the same time: one, Jace takes out magic suppressant handcuffs and pulls the warlock from Alec, locking his hands behind his back. Two: Izzy punches the warlock so hard that he is knocked out and limp in Jace's arms and three: a shot of pain engulfs Alec's mind, pulling him into a world of welcoming darkness. Alec lets go and allows himself to be submerged into the empty void, leaving the world in favour of oblivion.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? My plan is to update every Friday, hopeful I can stick to it. I have the next three chapters written so I might post those early, if I get a huge amount of reviews, follows and favorites so get reviewing! Thanks for reading! **

**My friend, Angel, beta read this so kudos to him!**

**~Sherry. **


	2. Chapter 2: Because Storms have Rainbows

**Summary:** In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter one.

**So, a few of you were wondering what was up with Jace and Izzy arresting Magnus so I'll explain. Basically, in this Shadowhunter universe, the Downworders and most Shadowhunters just ****_really_**** don't get along, kind of like they were before the Mortal War in MI. Plus, Jace and Izzy thought that Magnus did something to Alec for him to faint like he did.**

**Also, I will will an AN at the end explaining a little about the Soulmate Principle so don't miss it! Anyway, on with the story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Because With Every Storm Comes A Rainbow**

**Chapter summary: **Alec falls into a deep slumber and a very displeased Lightwood mother demands to know what the wretched Downworlder has done to her son.

* * *

Golden-green: that is all Alec sees, as he floats in the bleak darkness that surrounds him and he blinks repetitively to rid his mind of any reminders of the world he so desperately wants to escape. Once the golden-green light that had been streaming in through the darkness gives way to black so pitch that Alec can't even see his own hand in front of his face, he regrets not wanting the comforting colours, but it's too late; the light doesn't return, leaving him in a world that he doesn't recognise. He gets a sense as though he is standing, but he can't feel the ground beneath his feet; all he can feel is the rapid beating of his heart, which is slowing down the more comfortable he becomes in this dark world. There is no movement of air, not even a faint breeze around him to assure him that he can still feel, and he quickly realises that this place doesn't even have a scent. It is as if he is in a world where all his senses are lost to the surroundings, feeling nothing but his slowing pulse, as if his skin has given away into the empty void, leaving just his weakening heart in its wake.

He doesn't know where he is, only that if he escapes this empty world of nothing, he will only enter reality that will welcome him with immense pain. Even in his subconscious state, he can faintly feel the burn of his runes stinging his skin and the blazing heat in his stomach, eating away everything in his body.

"Alec, please wake up!" He hears a feeble voice say and he tries to ignore it, because he knows that it will only make him want to escape his sanctuary to please the cries of the voice, which he knows belongs to his little sister.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Alec hears another voice, which is much more aggressive than the earlier one, exclaim. Alec prays that he will be taken further into oblivion, to sink so deep into it that he won't be able to feel anything, not even his heart, because the pain in his veins is getting worse: it feels like there are many little spiders crawling under his skin and eating their way out to freedom.

He doesn't want to wake up but he knows that is the best thing to do: to wake up. Instead, he fights against the blue flames that are now enveloping his torso and pulling him to the little speck of white light that has now dented his otherwise black safe-haven. With all the strength he can muster in his pitiful state, Alec pulls and wiggles around the blue flame but it is useless; the flame holds him firm.

Sadly, he knows it is a lost cause now; he knows that he is not strong enough to fight against the magic around him; he knows that he is trapped. But he doesn't give up because he also knows that the pain that will meet him once he is through the white light, which is expanding as time goes on, will be deadly, so he keeps fighting against his bounds. He is getting closer to the light, and he is starting to feel not only the faint beating of his heart, but a warm breeze is now surrounding him, cooling his scorching skin slightly. Faintly, he catches a smell of sandalwood that he - for some unknown reason - wants more of.

He is nearly there now, he thinks; the white light, that was only a tiny speck moments ago, has taken over the darkness. Even though Alec had been unwilling to be taken by the light, when he is he doesn't really mind; the pain he thought he would feel is really just a dull ache in his limbs now. This is pain he can deal with, so he allows himself to be engulfed in in the light, rather than the dark.

"He is stable," is the last thing he hears. Before he is submerged into the white light, he thinks that that is the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, because he feel small tingles in his ears and he sighs in content, allowing himself the rest that he so critically needs.

* * *

Alec sits bolt upright, only to collapse back onto his back on the comfortable covers. His head is pounding so violently that he thinks that it might burst open any second now. But he opens his eyes anyway, wanting so desperately to disperse the fog in his environment. He blinks once, twice, only then does his blurred vision begin to clear up, revealing a white ceiling decorated with paintings of angels and runes of angelic power and that of healing.

Cautiously, he sits up, slowly this time, as to not cause his tormented body any more agonizing pain. The peace he had felt while in that heavenly place -a product of his mind- is no longer there; instead he feels the hot blistering fire on his pale skin, the painful dancing flames on his runes and the ever so tiny explosions in his stomach. He clenches his jaw tightly as to not scream in distress; he feels that he has to be stronger than that.

He looks around and notices that his vision is much better than he could remember it being, as if he had been wearing glasses all his life, only to take them off to realise that he hadn't needed the offending object all along. The colours he can see are much more defined, everything around him is clear and vivid and he can see every detail in the objects around him; details he once would have needed a magnifying glass to see. The white colour of the bed he lays on looks like blinding light, to Alec's eyes, and the fact that the room he is laying in is filled with rows upon rows of the same bed isn't helping matters. He closes his eyes and opens them again, trying to get rid of the overload of colour and light. Sighing heavily, he lies back down on the bed, realising that he is in the infirmary of the _Institute_; the smell of potions mixed with the buzz of healing powers in the room tells him so.

After just laying there a few more minutes, the feeling of helplessness engulfs him, so he gets up from the bed, ignoring the heavy protests being made by his very being. Experimentally, he tries to lift his legs in an attempt to walk, an act that that requires more energy and strength that he cares to admit. A shot of pain runs through his spine and he gasps at the feeling, reaching out to something -anything- to keep him from falling. There is nothing, so he falls.

Fighting the need to scream out in frustration, he bites his lips and wraps his hands around his torso, only to notice that he is wearing nothing but a pair of small black boxers because the cold tiled floor is cooling his feverish body. He lays there for a few more minutes, finding comfort in the feel of his hot skin against the freezing floor. With all his will power, he tries to get up again, moving on his hands and knees so he can push himself up. He does so with much effort and begins to walk again, trying to make his way out of the big empty room. When he gets to the double wooden mahogany doors, he leans against the frame to catch his heavy breath.

Once he deems his breathing rate acceptable, he pushes himself of the doorframe, only to suddenly feel an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, like a volcano erupting and lava is fighting its way out through his mouth. Running as fast as his aching legs will allow him, he bursts his way back into the infirmary. He barely reaches the porcelain basin in the infirmary toilet when he throws up, releasing what feels like burning hot acid from his sour tasting mouth. His whole body is shaking violently, as he throws up everything in him; his knees feel like they are going to give out any minute now so he holds on tight to the edges of the basin, trying as best as he can to keep standing.

Feeling slightly better, he turns the tap to let the water out into the sink, carrying away what used to be the contents of Alec's stomach, and he washes his face. The running water is cool on his hot skin and he is content just standing there, allowing the water to decrease his temperature. Once he is done washing his face, he looks in the mirror above the sink, only then taking in his appearance for the first time, since he woke up. His hair is a mess, pointing in random directions from his long sleep, his eyes seem clearer than they had been before, bluer if that is possible. His skin looks smooth and healthy, something he doesn't understand because he doesn't feel very well so he shouldn't be looking this way.

"Alec?" he hears a voice shout from behind the closed door of the toilet. "Alec, where are you?" The voice holds a hint of panic. Alec opens his mouth to reply but he only manages a deep choked out groan. "Alec!" The voice is shouting now and coming from somewhere closer. There is a soft knock on the door before it opens slightly to reveal a worried looking Izzy. "Oh good, you are here. You scared me," she says and steps into the small toilet.

Alec manages a weak smile; an attempt at reassuring his little sister that he is perfectly fine. But he is not: the room is spinning so fast that Alec can't see his sister anymore; his tight grip on the basin is losing its strength; a trail of sweat runs down his face from his hairline and his knees are wobbling so violently that he can't keep his footing. Before he knows it, he is falling onto the floor, his eyes closing and taking him back to that wonderful white light of a safe-haven.

He completely misses the shouts of his name that emits from his sister's quivering lips; he doesn't feel it at all when his mother dresses him in comfortable clothes to shield him from the cold; he is limb in his father's arms when he is carried through a portal that a hired warlock makes for them to get to the Silent City; he doesn't feel it when his little brother holds onto his hand, creating soothing circles on his skin, and for the five consecutive days that he lays unconscious in the healing quarters of the Silent City, he doesn't hear the whispered pleases of his _parabata_i, every day, begging him to come out from whatever trance he is in and wake up. And he most definitely doesn't feel it when the angelic powers of the Silent Brothers work their way through his unresponsive body, trying to figure out what is wrong with the young Nephilim.

But, what he does feel are warm tingling sensations, which sends a lovely electric current down his spine, when a certain tall cat-eyed warlock places feather-light kisses on his forehead and cheeks, even though it's just a dream, not the warlock himself.

* * *

Sitting in the centre of the chilled dark room, the golden-green eyes man pays attention to nothing but the thick iron bars that binds together to make a gate, blocking his way to eternal freedom. He doesn't care that the room is dark and gloomy, with only the overhanging flickering bulb as the sole source of light, because he is a warlock; he needs no light to see. He doesn't care about the icy-cold condition of the room and its lack of heaters, because his father's blood provides him with a fiery skin that can withstand even the cold of the North Pole. He doesn't care about specks of blood on the floor and walls around him because he has seen much worse in his long immortal life. He doesn't even mind the magic suppressant handcuff that is irritating his skin and preventing him from using his magic, because he knows very well that the angelic runes on the rusting gate and old mouldy walls will keep him trapped no matter how much control he has over his magic.

What he does mind is the slight ache forming on his butt from sitting on a hard uncomfortable chair for who knows how long. He hates that he hasn't been able to change outfits in what is likely more than twenty four hours and he hates the stupid little Nephilim child with long blonde hair, pacing non-stop outside his prison cell. He can't stand the echoing of his footsteps, coming from the stair far out of reach, every time another one of _them_ comes down there to help the blonde pace around like they have no demons to be slaying. It's annoying and he is infuriated that he can't do anything about it, because one wrong move or word and they will have his head burning on the stake without a seconds thought.

Frustrated, he takes in a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm his rising pulse and get all angry thoughts from his racing mind. So, he thinks of eyes so blue that they put the clearest of oceans to shame; he thinks of hair so dark that a clear winters night without a moon would envy; he thinks of beautiful flushed cheeks that feel as soft as a feather under his fingers; and he thinks of lips so delicious that he could live on only its glorious heavenly taste.

The sound of heavy footsteps and the jingling of keys bring him out of his inner musings and his irrigation grows at being so rudely interrupted. He looks up to see a tall woman with long beautiful black silky hair that is flowing around her like a veil and blue eyes that bears such a great resemblance to the eyes he had longed to see, since he woke up in this hell of a place. The woman is unmistakably the wife of the Inquisitor, the same woman Magnus had spoken to countless times in the Clave meeting at he is so often forced to attend.

She is dressed in gear and the expression she wears gives the impression that the woman is not to be toyed with: her lips are set in a hard line; her eyes are fierce and calculating and her jaw is clenched together so tightly that the man in the cell thinks her teeth will fall out any minute.

Cautiously, she pulls out the empty chair from under the table and lowers herself to sit on it, facing the man bound in his chair with only a table separating their bodies. Her body is tense but she holds her head up high like a queen and she places on hand over the other on her thin thighs.

The man notices that a girl has joined the blonde idiot on the other side of the bars and cringes at the thought of having an audience for whatever is going to occur because he knows that whatever it is, it is going to be bad.

"I am going to ask once, and once only. What the heck did you do to my son, Bane?" The woman all but screams in the man's -Bane's- face.

"If you will recall, I was the one to stabilise him once I woke up from the coma that goldie locks over there put me in," Bane says calmly, despite the obvious hatred in his tone.

"Well that didn't work now, did it?" The woman asks with authority.

"What do you mean?" Bane asks, sitting straight in his seat. He seems more interested in the conversation than he had only moments ago.

"He woke up, then fell again. You did something to my son and we both know it!" She screams and gets up from her seat with such force that the chair is pushed backwards.

"I didn't... I wouldn't hurt him. Not ever," Bane says looking into the woman's face pleadingly.

"'Not ever'? You don't even know him!" she screams and slams her hands onto the table. "I swear, if he doesn't wake up in the next twenty for hours, I will tear you limb from limb and leave your torn useless body as food for demons." Her face is only inches away from Bane's and he struggles to maintain eye contact.

"I swear to you Maryse, I would never hurt Alexan-" He hears the collision of skin against skin before he feels the sharp pain on his left cheek.

"Shut up, don't you dare speak his name!" Maryse says, slapping Bane hard on the cheek again.

"Please, just hear me out-"

"I said shut up! Nothing you have to say is of any interest to me unless it's to tell me what you did to my son. I just want him to wake up," the last sentence is barely audible but Bane hears it all the same.

"Me too..." he whispers back.

"You are the one who did it to him. Why would you want him back?" Maryse says and she is sitting in her chair again, further away from Bane this time.

"Be-because he is my soul-" all of sudden, she is inches from his face again and screaming at him.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it, Magnus Bane!" she says and she slaps him, hard. "It can't be possible," she says, and she slaps him again. "He has the blood of the Angel," slap, "your blood is tainted-" slap, "- with demon blood," another slap. Then the woman is screaming many other things that Bane doesn't want to hear because they are all things he knows will be wedged between him and his true love... between him and his Soulmate.

The woman's hair is now entangling around her, covering her face and making her look more devilish than dainty. With strength that a woman (or a man, for that matter) shouldn't really be allowed to posses, she lifts the table that is separating her from the warlock and throws it against the far wall, resulting in pieces of wood to rain in the room. Maryse ignores it in favour to stepping closer to the warlock and kicking him so hard that he falls of his chair. She start to kick, punch, slap any part of the warlock she can find and ignores the cries of her children telling her to stop, from their place on the other side of the bars.

Bane closes his eyes and bits his lips to keep him from shouting out in agony because he is alone in this, and he knows it. An unpleasant coppery taste in his mouth informs him that his lips are bleeding now from biting them too hard. His nose his overloaded with the smell of blood coming from his it, and the many cuts and bruises on his face now, and his whole body is aching from where he had been hit- which is everywhere. He catches little phrases from the vexed woman above him such as "you are killing my son" and "my son wouldn't be bound forever with a Downworlder."

He finds that while he is hurting, drowning in this tortuous affliction that is his and his alone, he doesn't really mind because he knows that before every storm, comes a beautiful rainbow. And he thinks that if this is the storm before his rainbow, then he can do nothing but accept it with open arms. He will stop at nothing to have his Soulmate by his side; he will do anything to have that beautiful blue-eyed angel in his arms, and he knows that he will be nothing without the raven-haired boy he has only met once but heard of so frequently.

And as he falls into his inevitable unconscious state, he knows and accepts that Alexander Gideon Lightwood will be the bane of his existence... and he finds himself not minding that at all.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me! *Dodges virtual tomatoes being thrown* Magnus will be okay, I promise...**

**I will explain a little about the Soulmate Principle now. It means that everyone has only one person that they are perfect for in every way, and each couple is different in how they find their mate: sometimes it's by touch, a kiss or in some cases, they sense each other if they are in the same room. It's very unlikely for a mundane to find his/her soulmate if it's another mundane because they have no magic in them but if their soulmate is a Shadowhunter or a Downworder, there is a chance that they can find him/her. Some people life without finding theirs.**

**When they find each other, soulmates can sometimes sense each other's emotions (if their bond is strong enough) and know when the other is in danger.**

**Okay, that's all I can think of today but if you have any questions about it, ask in a review and I'll answer it in ****the next AN. **

**~Sherry**


	3. Chapter 3: Because 3rd time's the charm

**Summary:** In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**It's Friday! So here is your update. I'm super happy because it was results day yesterday and I more than passed everything; I couldn't be happier! You probably don't care so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Also, I apologise in advance just in case you guys feel that the ending of this chapter seems rushed; couldn't think of nothing better (even though I sat for hours staring at my scene). As always, Angel proof read (so blame him for mistakes :P). **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Because Fainting Twice Just Isn't Enough **

**Chapter summary: **Alec finally wakes up and he jumps straight back into his Shadowhunter duties. Only, it doesn't go according plan... then again, nothing ever does.

* * *

It's been five days since Alec fell into his coma induced sleep; five whole days of just laying there, unmoving, with only his raising and falling chest as the only indicator to the outside world that he is still alive. Thankfully, he looks healthier than he did when his father, Robert, had rushed into the Silent City, demanding to know what is wrong with his son. And of course, the Silent Brothers have been working day and night to figure things out, though that isn't really much to them since they needed no sleep. They are close to figuring it out, especially Brother Zachariah, who seems to be very invested in the results.

He stands by Alec's bed in the infirmary of the City, watching as the boy begins to stir in his sleep; his eyeballs are moving behind his closed eyelids, his fingers, which have been still for the whole of five days, are now twitching ever so slightly while his breathing is starting to get frantic.

With a sense of déjà vu, Alec sits bolt upright. Only this time, there is no feeling of fatigue in his body, there is no ache in his limbs and muscles, and there are no burning sensations anywhere: not in his stomach, not his skin, and not even on his runes. Surprisingly, he feels... better, stronger than he has ever felt before and he thinks that maybe this isn't so bad after all. But, he also feels dehydrated and hungry because he hasn't eaten for all those days he has been out -not proper solid food, anyway- so he licks his lips to get rid of the uncomfortable dryness. His skin still feels feverish, though not with the roasting sensations he had felt the first time he had woken up; it is only a few degrees higher than a normal human temperature, but he finds himself not minding it; it feels natural.

He opens his eyes, sensing another presence in the cold room he is in and he nearly jumps to action when he sees the unearthly tall man standing by his bed, but he soon realises that he man means no harm, because the man too, is a child of the Angel Raziel. The face of the man cannot be seen under the parchment-coloured hooded robe he wears but Alec knows exactly what lies under it: the disconcerting face of a Silent Brother. He knows that the lips of the man are sewn together with a thin, but very strong silver thread, he knows that the man is bald and his face and head bears runes that Alec, himself, would never dream of using. He knows all this but he can't help but gasp when the Brother lowers the hood of his robe.

"Water-" Alec manages to choke out when he realises that his mouth feels like the Sahara desert, and the Brother is already by his side with a glass of water. Alec accepts the water and quaffs it down greedily.

The Brother moves to place the glass of the bedside table by Alec's head and Alec nods at the Brother in gratitude. He is feeling much better, but his mind is full of questions; he wants to ask about what happened to him and whether or not he is going to be okay. He also wants to know why he is in the Silent City, instead of home at the _Institute_. Most of all, he wants to know what happened to the warlock after the fight, but he thinks it would be very foolish for him to ask a Silent Brother the welfare of a mere Downworlder, so he buries down the question that yearns to escape his lips.

"Where am I?" Alec asks instead, lamely. His voice is hoarse and distant to his own ears.

_The Silent City_, the words come together in Alec's head and he knows that they are the words of the Silent Brother before him_. You may call me Brother Zachariah; _Alec hears the monotonous voice say in his mind when he continues to keep quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Alec asks as he gets up from the bed, only then does he notice his lack of clothing; he was clad only in black boxer shorts. A rush of heat makes its way to Alec's cheeks at his state of immodesty.

_Your skin was burning so your mother took your clothes off_, comes the voice in Alec's head again, answering his unvoiced question. _There has been an attack in town and your siblings were called upon. They will be here as soon as they are done,_ the voice is loud and causes Alec to feel slightly dizzy, so he sits on the bed.

He pulls his arms over his head, then in front of him, trying to stretch his underused arms. That is when he notices the state of his runes: they are thinner and paler than they are supposed to be, as if they are being absorbed into his pale skin, and it looks like most of them have already dissolved. He runs his fingers over the runes on his arm, expecting it to hurt but it doesn't, it just send a rush of cold air through his body.

"What is happening to me?" He asks, and winces when he hears the panic in his own voice. Subconsciously, he moves his hand to the _parabatai_ rune near his collarbone, praying silently that it hasn't been affected by this... whatever _this_ is.

_We don't yet know_, Brother Zachariah thinks into Alec's mind. Alec continues to stare at himself, not sure what to make of it, his hand still on the rune that marked him as part of a duo.

_It hasn't been affected; we don't know why but while all your other runes seem to disappear __into your skin,_ _the_ parabatai _rune still stays._ Brother Zachariah says-or rather thinks-to Alec, a hint of awe lacing through his usually monotonous voice, if it can be called a voice.

"Oh," is all Alec can manage as he sighs in relieve, realising that the _parabatai_ rune can't be affected because he can feel the life energy of Jace.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence follows and Alec begins to fidget in his seat on the bed. He tries to think of something-anything-to break the unwelcoming, almost tangible, quiet but he can't seem to think of anything besides where the warlock is, so he says nothing at all. He closes his eyes to see if that will shield him from the awkwardness, but his peaceful mind is interrupted by blue flames, golden-green eyes, and smooth olive skin. He opens his eyes and curses himself for having such thoughts in a time like this but he doesn't have the will power to stop himself; all he can think about are the electric sparks that the warlock ignited in him when they shared that kiss; it was heavenly and just thinking about it sends a rush of heat to his cheeks.

"So…" he starts, cringing at how stupid he sounds. The silence stretches further and it becomes clear that it is only Alec who finds the silence awkward because the Silent Brother looks impassive about the situation, like he is not bothered at all, and he probably doesn't. Alec looks at the walls, which are covered in strong angelic runes that he has no doubt are found in the Gray Book, he looks at the stony floor and even his pale palms, anywhere to avoid the calculating eyes of the taller man. "How long have I been here?" Alec finally asks.

_You have been asleep for five days;_ the Brother's words are silent in Alec's mind now.

"And you don't know what is wrong with me?" Alec asks in curiosity more than anything.

_No, I'm afraid not. We have theories, yes, but they cannot be told unless proven correct_. Alec nods in understanding at that. _How do you feel?_ Brother Zachariah asks.

"I feel fine… strong." Alec says and folds one hand into a fist and punches the air while saying "strong" and blushed as his stupidity.

_Your skin is incredibly hot, do you not feel it?_ The Brother asks, steeping close to Alec to put the back of his hand on Alec's forehead.

Alec shakes his head, "no."

Before the Silent Brother can question him further, Alec hears an army of footsteps coming their way.

_Your sister and your parabatai_, the Brother thinks to Alec just as the door to his room busts open to allow running Izzy entry. Brother Jeremiah silently slips out.

"Oh by the Angel, Alec! You wouldn't wake up, no matter what they did," Izzy says all in one breath and Alec gets up from the bed as his sister herself at Alec, hugging him tightly. "Oh Alec, you are burning up," she says and she lets him go, putting the back of her hand on Alec's forehead.

"I'm fine," Alec says, and he really is. He is overwhelmed with happiness that his siblings are okay and here with him. He offers Izzy a small smile to prove that he is okay and Izzy smiles back, pulling him into another hug.

"Don't mind me," Alec hears a deep male voice say from the entrance and he looks to find Jace standing there, shifting from foot to foot. The blonde looks so uncharacteristically nervous and shy at the same time that Alec doesn't know what to think of it.

"Come on in, Jace. Don't be a stranger!" Izzy exclaims and wipes a stray tear from her face.

Alec is shocked when Jace fast walks towards him and engulfs him in an embrace. Alec stands still for a moment in surprise, but he eventually brings his hands up and hugs Jace back, tapping him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up. I could feel that you were alive but you wouldn't wake up," Alec hears Jace's muffled words and he understands what Jace must be feeling; the worst thing for a Shadowhunter is to have your _parabatai_ ripped away from you, then having to live the rest of your days feeling like a part of you is missing. Wanting to convince Jace that he isn't going anywhere, he hugs his brother tighter.

"I'm fine," he says for the third time since he woke up. Suddenly, he feels Izzy jump into the hug holding them impossibly close.

Beep beep, a high pitched sound brings the siblings out of the hug and Jace checks his phone. "Oh shit! We just bloody fought a group of Endarkened! Don't they rest?" Jace shouts out in frustration.

"Endarkened?" Alec asks, confusion clear in his voice. He is surprised that he hasn't heard of anything with that name, which isn't good because he is sure that he paid attention to the books he was made to read by his father on different creatures.

"You missed a lot, bro." Jace says and launches into a quick explanation about how mundanes are getting attacked recently and kidnapped. Jace also explains how the kidnapped mundanes would be found a day or so later, transformed into the mutated creatures that they had fought, the day that Alec started getting ill. He also informs Alec that the _Institute_ is swarming with Shadowhunters brought from Idris to help them fight because the attacks on mundanes seem to only be happening in New York. Izzy joins in once in a while, adding in details that Jace neglects, such as how the Clave has asked Spiral Labyrinth, the magical research centre of a sort, to help the Silent Brothers in researching how the mundanes are transformed into the Endarkened.

Alec is not really shocked by this knowledge because the Clave always does this: belittle all Downworlders but go to them for help when a situation requires it. It is ironic really, but Alec isn't in the position to question it, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Izzy also goes through how the Endarkened are like a species evolved from the Forsakens but unlike the Forsakens, Endarkeneds know when to eat, drink, speak, and sleep so they can survive much longer than a few days when turned.

"And Magnus?" Alec asks once the explanation is done. He knows his siblings will judge him, or at the very least not like the idea of him asking of the warlock but he has been aching to know the welfare of his soulmate since he woke up and he thinks that if he doesn't ask now, he will be eaten away with worry for the man he has only met once.

"We just told you that some psycho out there might be creating a new species with mundanes as its main ingredient and you ask about the Downworlder?" Jace all but shouts.

Alec can't help but notice the hint of guilt in his _parabatai's_ voice but he doesn't think much of it. Izzy avoiding his gaze brings a hint of suspicion in him, but he ignores that too because he doesn't really know what to make of it.

"Sorry…" Alec mumbles, and Jace takes pity on him by telling him that the warlock is at the _Institute_, though he refuses to say anything else.

"Fine, don't tell me why he is there. But I'm going with you." Alec says.

"With us to where?" Izzy asks. She is now sitting beside Alec on the covers of the bed.

"To fight them, the Endarkened... or whatever? Didn't you just get called?" Alec says.

"Alec, you can't come with us," Jace says.

"Yeah, you can't. I mean, we don't know what is wrong with your runes. They might not work anymore," Izzy says, looking at her brother with evident sympathy.

"But I can fight. I feel fine… honestly." Alec insists.

"No, Alec-" Jace is cut short of whatever he is about to say by Alec.

"Look, I know I've been out for a long time but I feel really strong and healthy." Alec explains.

"It's not that. Just- Alec.. you can't fight demons half naked now, can you?" Jace asks, gesturing at Alec's naked chest.

"Oh…right…" Alec says, awkwardly wrapping his torso with his arms.

* * *

"I can't believe Brother Zachariah made me wear some dead Shadowhunter's gear!" Alec says as the trio make their way out of the Silent City, venturing onto the cold night with only the moon lighting their way.

"Would you rather fight in your boxers?" Izzy asks reasonably as they run, racing with the wind.

"I guess not," Alec replies. The other two have on the _Speed_ rune each, allowing them to run in an unearthly speed and for some reason, Alec is able to keep up without effort, even without his runes.

They had tried marking Alec with many runes, such as _Precision_ and _Stamina_, all to no avail; the runes just dissolved into Alec's skin and disappeared right before their eyes. After that, they had a very heated argument that Alec shouldn't follow because they don't know what will happen his body responding like that to the Marks, but the stubborn Shadowhunter had run after them, catching up to them in no time.

Brother Zachariah had been there to witness this and told them that he would report it to the High-ranking Silent Brothers, who had more knowledge due to the fact that they have lived longer. Upon Izzy's request, he also promised to connect the _Institute_ to inform their parents that Alec was fine.

"I still don't understand how you can run that fast with your runes all weird," Jace says in awe but a hint of worry is present.

"Who cares? As long as I can fight," Alec reasons.

"You sound like the Clave," Izzy says as if that is the biggest insult known to mankind.

"We are nearly there," Jace interrupts and they come across an abandoned red-bricked building with three floors. "It's that building there, its buzzing with demon activity!" Jace says, his hazel eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I thought we were going after Endarkeneds?" Izzy asks, confused. She is startled when her ruby red necklace that detects demon activity starts vibrating violently.

"Wouldn't they give off demon activity too?" Alec asks, coming to a stop behind Jace, who is surveying the area.

"No, the Endarkened aren't demons but the Silent Brothers experimenting on them say there are traces of demon blood in them. They think it's part of how they are turned." Jace explains. "They are all in the middle floor. There are a few Endarkened in there but most are demons. The report says anyway. Clary and a few more are already in there. Ready?" Jace asks.

"Ready," Izzy and Alec say at the same time. Izzy releases her snake bracelet and it turns into a whip. They climb a few stairs before they get into the room with the demons and Endarkened. The room is incredibly dark and only the _Insight_ rune allows Izzy and Jace to see. It only takes a few seconds for Alec's eyes to adjust though and he is surprised he can see at all.

Alec sees Clary making her way towards them, slicing at the Endarkened in her way. She flings herself onto Alec, giving him a hug. "You are okay," she says in relief when she steps back and Alec nods.

"I'm the boyfriend and I don't even get a hug. I thought the fact that we are soulmates meant something to you, Clary!" Jace says dramatically. Placing his hands over his heart, he says, "you wound me."

"We are under attack you idiot," Izzy says and she is lost into the mass of bodies of demons, Endarkened, and Shadowhunters.

"Haniel" Jace shouts and a _seraph blade _shoots out of his weapons belt upon being named.

"Haniel? Really?" Clary questions Jace's choice of name.

"What? Some Angel names aren't appreciated enough," he justifies. "See you on the other side," he says to Alec and pulls Clary with him into the fight.

_Some parabatai he is_, Alec thinks and moves into a fighting stance. Alec stands in a far corner of the room while his siblings and Clary jump into the fight. They are close range fighters while Alec is far range so he stands back, further into his corner where he knows he will not be discovered but he can still see the whole room. He lets out a deep breath and taking an arrow and lifts his bow, killing any demon or Endarkened in sight. As he does so, he keeps an eye on his siblings to make sure they are okay. There are four or five Shadowhunters that Alec doesn't recognise and he thinks that maybe they are some the new guests at the _Institute_ Jace had spoken about.

The fight is over before Alec realises: the room is flooding with the ashes that the demons turn into when killed, and on the floor, lays the corpses of the fallen Endarkened. The other Shadowhunters move to gather the mutated bodies of the fallen so they can be transported together, all at once.

Alec rests because he thinks the fight is over; he doesn't see the smooth, white, and larval demon that was camouflaged with the wall only moments ago, hanging over his head from the ceiling. It has a great resemblance to a giant version of a mundane grub or maggot and it has no eyes, meaning it does its tracking by scent. It has teeth the shape of spines with poison dripping from it. Its skin is hard with its exoskeleton body, which will protect it from most weapons and it has six hands, three on each side, the shape of large thorns.

"Alec!" He hears Izzy shout. "Look up," and he does, but he is too late to react. The demon strikes at Alec with one of its thorny hands, knocking Alec off his feet as he flies four feet in mid-air, only to hit the floor with a loud thud and a large bleeding gash on his front. His gear is now heavily soaked with red blood and he struggles to breath. He can't seem to move his hands or legs but he thinks that this could be a lot worse; he's had demon poisoning before and that time, he felt like his insides were dissolving and that his veins were on fire. Now, he just feels that pain of his open skin and not the scorching effects of demon poison. He tries to concentrate on his breathing but he starts to lose control of his mind and his consciousness starts to slip away. His eye lids are really heavy now and he can't even hear the sounds of the fight going with the Greater Demon not far from him.

He can now feel the presence of many people around him and he starts to feel claustrophobic, even though his eyes are closed and can't see the Shadowhunters surrounding him. Painfully, he groans when he feels a slight burn on his chest as somebody draws an _Iratze_ in an attempt to heal him, but he knows the person, probably Jace, is wasting their time. It is too late.

Slowly, he opens his eyes just in time to see a faint glow on his skin, where the wound is and a feeling of warmth goes through him and the pain in the wound dulls. He starts to feel better but he knows for certain that this his not the work of an _Iratze_; an _Iratze_ doesn't make you feel the presence of someone that is not even near you, it doesn't cause flashes of images of a beaten up green-eyed man to form in your inner eyelids. It most certainly doesn't engulf you in a world of blinding light. _Why is it always me?_ Alec thinks, and he is gone.

* * *

**I tried making it as emotional as the last chapter but knowing me, it probably didn't work out. And I promise that no more fainting from the boys from now, pinky swear! **

**Sad news: school starts back up again in less than two weeks, which means a lot of preparation needs to be done since I'm starting sixth form and all. Thankfully, next chapter is already written, just needs editing and proof reading, so it should be up on time. **

**Don't forget to drop a review; I love hearing what you guys think. **

**~ Sherry. **


	4. Chapter 4: Because Immortals Don't Die

**Summary:** In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Because Immortals Don't Die**

**Chapter summary: **Alec finally wakes up and a member of the Spiral Labyrinth figures out what is wrong with him. Nobody knows how to take the news.

* * *

Magnus is exhausted. He is sick and tired of days of being in the same old prison, receiving the same horrible treatments and not being able to set foot outside his cage that is now his home. He hates that he hasn't been able to change his damaged clothes and he despises not being able to heal the bleeding cuts and bruises marring his olive skin because he is so weak. There is dried blood all over his torso from old wounds and if not for the fact that he is a warlock, he would be worried that the open cuts would be infected by the bacteria that is undoubtedly all over the floor he lays on.

He has gotten so used to Maryse's beatings over the past few days that he doesn't even acknowledge it as she stands over him in that moment and kicks his immobile body. Slowly, he brings his knees to his chest and wraps his bloody arms around it, trying to make himself small as possible in a feeble attempt to escape his surroundings. He doesn't want to hear Maryse as she screams profanities at him, he doesn't want to hear her husband's silent pleas for her to stop and calm down. He doesn't want any of this. But he endures it, because he knows it will bring him closer to Alexander... maybe...

"Maryse, please just calm down and listen." Robert is saying but Magnus feels another sharp blow to his ribs. Clearly she isn't ready to listen.

"It's his fault," Maryse shouts. "It's all his fault my baby isn't waking up!"

"Well if you will just listen May, Alec just woke up." Robert says and immediately, the room goes quiet. Magnus can feel Maryse moving away from him and he is glad, because now the kicking has stopped and the woman's deafening screaming has ceased.

"What?" comes Maryse's quiet voice.

"I just got a fire message from the Silent Brothers and they said Alexander woke up," Robert explains.

"Where is he then? We should go to him!" Maryse insists.

"Erm…well… we can't..." Robert says and Magnus can hear the panic in the man's voice. He knows that Maryse is likely to dive into her previous state of shouting again.

"What? Why not?" She practically screams.

"He went hunting. Someone detected demonic activity in an abandoned building and he insisted on following Jace and Isabelle." Robert says.

Magnus covers his ears just in time, because Maryse is now screaming at the top of her lungs. From the amount of shouting she has been doing, Magnus is surprised that she hasn't lost her voice. Thankfully, she, along with Robert, is making her way up the steps that lead out of the prison and Magnus winces at the sound of her heels as they violently pound on the stone floor.

Magnus is still covering his ears when a feeling of dread pulls on his heart strings because he doesn't know how or why but he just _knows_ that his soulmate in deep trouble and needs him. He tries to tell the retreating couple that their son is in danger but he is too weak to shout loud enough for them to hear. Helplessly, he tries to call on his magic that he knows is in him, but it is useless; even though the magic suppressant hand-cuffs are gone now, he is too frail to do anything.

Just when he is about to give up, an image of Alec laying on a floor, sweat dripping from his forehead and blood oozing from his torso appears in his mind and he bites his lips because it is all he can do not to burst into tears right there. With a feeling of determination and desperation, he concentrates even more on his magic, praying to any deity that his magic doesn't fail him now. It doesn't; he feels heat move through him, a sign that his magic is working and he urgently channels all his power into the location of Alec. When he does, he directs his magic to Alec, concentrating on neutralising the acidic demon blood he detects in his mate. He is now near unconsciousness, because healing a wound like that while weak at close range is difficult, healing it at such a big distance is simply unheard of, but Magnus knows he has done it, so he lets himself rest.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he has been sleeping, could have been minutes, hours, even days, when he hears footsteps coming down into the dungeon where his prison lays. Cautiously, he opens his eyes and straight away, he regrets it because he is met with the piercing blue ones of Maryse, who is towering over him.

"Why the heck can't my son stay conscious for more than five bloody minutes since he met you, huh?" The tall woman asks and Magnus feels a sharp pain in his ribs as she kicks him. Magnus hears more footsteps coming down and he looks to see three more people join Maryse, but no Alexander. He feels a little relieved at that because he doesn't really want Alec to see him this weak and helpless.

"Mom, stop it. It's enough now!" The words come from a tall girl with shining black hair, and Magnus recognises her as the girl at the party days ago. Isabelle, maybe.

"Maryse, Alec is going to be fine now! He is going to be more than fine. Didn't you hear what Tessa said?" Robert asks in frustration and Magnus' ears pipe up at the familiar name but, he doesn't take time to wonder why Robert would mention an old friend of his who also happens to be a member of the Spiral Labyrinth; he just hopes that the Inquisitor is right and about Alexander being more than fine.

"No, he is not okay. My son isn't okay! What is happening to him... it isn't natural. And it's all his fault!" She says and fights Roberts' arms that are holding her in place.

Roberts lets out another frustrated sound. "I will take her away; you two take him-" he nods in the direction where Magnus lays on the floor, "- to the infirmary. I will call upon more people from the Spiral Labyrinth to take a look at him. He has suffered enough," Robert says and he carries his struggling wife out of the room.

Magnus forces himself to relax as he is carried, in the arms of Blondie, up the dungeon stairs and into a room full of beds where he is placed on one of the beds, none too gently. He feels out of place, like he doesn't belong, but that feeling erodes away slowly as the bond tells him that his soulmate is near. He visibly relaxes at the thought that wherever he is, Alexander isn't far. Magnus smiles lightly to himself and allows himself to be engulfed into the covers of the bed, falling into a beautiful dream filled with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes.

* * *

"If you had just listened, Alec! None of this-" Jace says, gesturing to Alec's smooth naked chest, "-would have happened." Alec thinks he should be embarrassed by his state of undress, but he can't bring himself to feel that way when his very being is crawling with the need to run from his _parabatai's_ nagging voice to see his soulmate. "For fuck's sake you could have died, again!" Jace exclaims, bringing his hands up to cross over his chest just as Izzy giggles from her place on Alec's bed. "This is funny, is it?" Jace asks. He is clearly not amused.

Alec hates the fact the Jace looks so worried because it shouldn't be like this; it's his siblings who do stupid stuff and it is he who tells them off when they do so; he is older. He should be the one to worry about their safety. He hates that the tables are turned.

Izzy is still giggling and Jace says, "seriously Izz, none of this is funny."

To which the dark eyed girl answers with, "oh by the Angel, Jace, you should see your face. You are never this worried and the expression is just too weird on you!" Izzy says. The three Shadowhunters are in Alec's room: Alec is part way through putting on a black tank top over his naked torso (he would rather wear one of his sweaters, but his new found hot blood prevents him from doing so) while Jace is walking aimlessly in the room with Izzy sitting cross legged on her brother's bed, tears of mirth making her dark eyes shine in the dimly lit room.

"I'm fine Jace. The demon didn't even leave a scar," Alec says in reassurance, but it does exactly the opposite.

"Exactly my point! It should scar!" Jace says, scratching the side of his blonde hair in confusion. Alec knows this, but he doesn't really mind because he would choose a smooth chest over a heavily scared one any day. Clearly Jace thinks otherwise. "None of this makes any fucking sense! First you kiss a bloody warlock that you don't even know," a rush of heat travels up to Alec's pale cheeks at the remembrance of that particular event, but his embarrassment is quickly crushed with a bad feeling at the back of his mind because somehow, he just knows that the warlock isn't okay. "And in the middle of a fight, might I add!" Jace exclaims and Alec winces at the disapproving tone of his brother. He didn't know what came over him that day, he still doesn't. All he knows is that the kiss felt good, it felt right. And he would do it all over again. Alec groans inwardly at the thought and fights the urge to actually slap himself for thinking this way. He wouldn't do it all over again. Not at all, he tries to convince himself.

Alec has a feeling that the tall warlock is somewhere on the same floor has him, and he has been dying to ask his siblings exactly where the warlock is. It is as if there is a broken CD in his eyelids, replaying the kiss, and the images he had seen while kissing the warlock, over and over again. He opens his mouth to finally ask, but he knows that Jace wouldn't appreciate being interrupted with his speech, so Alec doesn't say anything.

"Fucking hell, he isn't even listening!" Alec hears Jace say through the fog of his thoughts and he tries to listen as Jace lists more things that "just don't make sense."

"And then your bloody runes are all fucking gone but you are still super fast and strong and you have no scars after being sliced by a demon and it's just creeping me out!" Jace proclaims. Izzy has stopped giggling now, which makes Alec think that maybe his sister agrees with Jace. "AND, dad had to call in another damn warlock to figure out what's wrong. They know, but they won't tell us!" Jace is running his hands through his hair so vigorously that it is a surprise that he doesn't pull out his golden locks.

"Mum said it's not theirs to say. Tessa will tell Alec and Alec can tell us if he wants to," Izzy says, getting up from the bed to stand by Alec, who is now leaning against his table in the far corner of the room.

"Stop saying my name like I'm not here," Alec says, not liking at all the tone his sister is putting on. "And of course I would want you to know what's going on with me," he adds almost like an afterthought.

"Uh huh, yeah… whatever." Izzy says as she wraps her hands around Alec's wrists to pull him with her. "Come with me," she says.

"Wh-what? Where?" Alec asks incoherently, confused with the sudden change of demeanour.

"We both know you've been dying to see that warlock of yours since you woke up. So come see him," she answers and Alec similes shyly because his sister couldn't be more right.

"He isn't mine," he says and follows anyway, Jace walking gloomy behind them.

The journey to the infirmary is quite and it feels like the longest walk Alec has ever had. His heart is beating violently against his ribs and he thinks they will probably shatter in a moment from the pressure. The closer they get to their destination, the stronger Alec feels because he is near his soulmate, but the feeling of dread also intensifies. He is leading the other two when they reach the infirmary doors and he opens the doors so cautiously and delicately, as if whatever is held on the other side was the source of his life, and maybe it does.

It is as if time has stopped around him when he moves towards the bed that is covered with white stainless curtains. Alec knows this is where the warlock lays as all the other beds are empty. He can hear the echo of his footsteps as the hard soles of his shoes hit the concrete floor. He sucks in a breath when he is inches away from the curtains, wondering if he really wants to do this. The warlock is only on the other side, Alec knows, yet he feels so far away.

"Alec stop," he hears Izzy say from the door. She and Jace had stayed behind to give Alec the privacy he needs but now she isn't sure Alec seeing the warlock so broken is the best choice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alec hesitates; he drops his hand that was about to draw the curtains open and turns to look at his sister, who was now making her way to him. "I don't know, but I feel like he needs me… I don't know.…" Alec says. "What happened to him anyway?" He asks since his siblings had refused to tell him the hundred times he'd asked before.

"Erm... well." Is Izzy's lame response. Alec is feeling irritated now because that is exactly what she said the first time he asked that question when he woke up.

"Will someone just tell me already?!" He says and his irritation is clear in his tone.

"When you collapsed at his party, we thought he did something to you so we arrested him and brought him here. We told mum what happened and she blamed him too, so she took him to the prison in the dungeons." Jace explains and Alec hates that his _parabatai_ is so nonchalant that his soulmate his hurt. Alec opens his mouth a few times to say something about it but Jace continues. "When you wouldn't wake up, mum beat him up. A lot," Jace says and Alec is in a state of panic; he hates it even more that his soulmate is hurt because of him.

"What? Is he okay?" Alec asks and gives into the need to see the warlock. He brings his hand up again to open the curtain, only to be stopped by Jace.

"I don't think you want to do that," the blonde says.

Alec only glares at his _parabatai_, because really, what is the point in bringing him here only to try and discourage him from seeing the warlock. He softens the menacing look in his blue eyes when he notices that he is fighting with Jace due to a warlock he doesn't even know. "Yes, I do." He says defiantly, but the look on his eyes is apologetic. Letting out a deep breath, Alec opens the curtains only a fraction; enough to only allow him through and closes it behind him.

His siblings get the message and leaves the infirmary, Jace with the intention to getting their parents.

Slowly, Alec turns around and he is met with the sight of a sleeping warlock. A soft smile fights its way to Alec's lips when he sees how young and vulnerable the powerful warlock looks. The older man is lying on the infirmary bed; his chest raises and falls as he breaths, his face is devoid of the makeup and glitter it had been when Alec first saw him, and he can't help but think the warlock looks more beautiful this way, even if there are many cuts and bruises marring his face. He blushes at the thought.

Alec brings his hands forward to pet the unconscious man and he wonders when he had gotten so close to the warlock enough to be sitting beside his bed. He doesn't move though, because he thinks that maybe this is where he belongs, by his soulmate. As if he warlock senses his presence, he smiles in his sleep, leaning into Alec's tender touch. He sighs. And as if Alec's touch is all he needs to heal, a sudden blue glow appears on the cuts on the warlock's face and when the light dims down, the scars and wounds disappear the same moment that Alec feels like his had been drained of strength. He thinks that it is the same strength he lost that has healed the warlock and Alec finds himself smiling that at the fact that he is able to help the man before him.

He hesitates momentarily before he continues petting the warlock's dark hair. He is focusing so much on the hair and how soft it feels between his fingers that he doesn't notice it when the warlock's eye flutter open to reveal golden-green cat-like eyes, until a moan escapes the warlock's lip.

"So-sorry," Alec stutters and makes a move as if to get off the bed but he is stopped by the man's tight grip on his wrist.

"No, don't stop." Alec puts his hands back into the warlock hair and it is all he can do not to blush like a maniac. "It feels nice," the warlock says and Alec can't stop the rush of heat to his cheeks this time.

"Are you okay?" Alec wants to slap himself after the question left his lips because clearly the man isn't okay.

"I've been better," comes the soft voice of the man. Alec doesn't know what to do but apologise because he knows he is the reason the warlock is hurt like this; so hurt that he can't even heal himself.

"You've done nothing wrong, Alexander," the warlock says when Alec apologises for the second time. Alec is shocked that the warlock knows his name but he guesses that he shouldn't be since he knows the warlock's name too.

"You know my name," Alec says. He feels stupid straight away for stating the obvious. He realises that he has been saying a lot of stupid things in the warlock's presence.

"Of course I do," the warlock says. "But I guess we never did have a proper introduction." He says thoughtfully and Alec murmurs his agreement. "Hello, I'm Magnus Bane. And who might you be, blue eyes?" The warlock says out of the blue with such seriousness that Alec can't stop the deep chuckle that escapes his lips.

His smile his broad when he says, "Alexander Lightwood."

"What a fitting name, Alexander." He says and Alec can't help but love the way that his name rolls off the warlock's tongue so effortlessly; his name sounds almost thrilling coming from the warlock. He doesn't even feel the need to correct the warlock, as he does others, to call him by his nickname instead. "It's very nice to meet you," the warlock says.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Ba-"

"Magnus. Call me Magnus," the warlock, Magnus, says immediately.

"Okay… Magnus." They both smile so bright.

"It's my fault you are like this," Alec says and the atmosphere turns gloomy. He feels so at home next to the warlock-next to Magnus- like this, touching him, but a nagging voice at the back of his head tells him that he doesn't really want the war- Magnus; it is the force of the bond making him feel this way. He hates that the voice is probably right but then why does he want to kiss Magnus so bad and make everything better? Why does he want to crawl into Magnus' side and merge with him so they can be one? Just- just…why? He thinks that all these feelings can't be a product of the bond because while the bond is pulling him to the warlock, he actually _wants_ to be there.

"No. It's not; it's your mother's." Magnus says in a matter of fact that Alec finds himself ashamed to be related to his mother.

Alec swallows the deep lump in his throat and breathes in deep. "Does anything still hurt?" He asks, wanting to leave his mother out of this; he knows his mother only hurt Magnus because she wanted to protect him, but he can't help but think that nobody is allowed to touch the warlock... _his_ warlock. Then he chuckles lightly because it had only been moments ago that he denied owning the man lying calmly in front of him.

"No, I think your presence took away the pain," Alec is surprised about how unfazed Magnus seems about the whole situation but he doesn't question it. "But I feel really tired and drained." Immediately as the words left the older man's lips, Alec stretches his hand in front of him.

"Then take my strength," he says.

Magnus is quiet for a moment and Alec thinks he is probably debating if he should. "No, I can't." He says, finally.

"Why not? I know warlocks can do that and we are- we're erm… you know, so it should make you much stronger." Alec doesn't know why he struggles to say the word but finds himself thinking that he will be more real if he says it out loud.

"I can't, you don't feel it but since we are this close anyway, I am taking your strength slowly." Magnus tries to explain. "Not willing, the bond and all," he adds when a horrified look passes over Alec's face.

"Oh," is all Alec manages to say as he drops the hand he had offered Magnus. The longer he is close to the warlock, the stronger the need to pull him close and ravish him gets, but Alec tells himself that he needs to have more control than that. "But you are still weak," Alec tries to reason. He can't stand the even though Magnus looks physically fine, he can feel how tried and weak he really is through the bond.

"Really, I'm fine-" he stops when Alec gives him a disbelieving look. "Okay, if it will make you feel better." He gives in.

"It will," Alec smiles and places both of his hands on the warlock's cheeks, cupping his face. "It will make you feel better too," he adds and he can feel the transfer of energy between them from where skin touches skin. Alec is starting to feel a bit dizzy but from the bond, he knows that Magnus is getting stronger. Their eyes are locked now, golden-green lost in ocean blue and vice versa. There is so much intensity in the look that it leaves them in a trace like state; they don't register their surroundings - they just look at each other with so much emotion that it's almost as if they are looking at the other's souls.

The strong pull of his strength to the warlock loosens and Alec takes his hands away from Magnus' face, but still they look at each other like each other's sight is the other's life source. Alec thinks that the warlock's touch would be better but for now, he revels in the fact that he has his soulmate's undivided attention. They are looking at each other so intently now that Alec jumps up from the bed in shock when someone else enters through the curtain.

"I wasn't interrupting, was I?" A young woman who looked to be in her early twenty asks. She has smooth brown hair and steely gray-blue eyes that makes her look nice enough that Alec doesn't feel the need to get into a fighting stance, even if she is giving off a vibe that she was most certainly a Downworlder.

"No," Alec's voice is a few octaves higher than he would like so he clears his throat and tries again. "No, you didn't-"

"Tessa. Tessa Gray," the woman finishes for him.

"Tessa?" Magnus asks and Alec turns around to see a look of recognition in his soulmate's eyes. He can't help but feel a little jealous because his soulmate looks so happy to see this woman. _It's just the bond_, he thinks.

"Hey Mags," Tessa says and she looks like she wants to say more but more people pour in from the curtains.

"Alec!" Alec recognises the voice immediately; his mother. "Oh by the Angel, my baby." She is in a bout of tears and Alec wonders what is wrong because such a display of affection and vulnerability is very rare from the female Lightwood.

"Mum," is all Alec can get out.

"Oh Alec. He will be fine okay, I promise. We will find a cure," Alec is really confused; he has no idea why he needs a cure since he feels completely fine.

"Mum please," it's Izzy this time. She looks hurt as she pulls back their sobbing mother away.

"What is going on?" Magnus asks and Alec can't help but feel for the man; he is in a room full of people who are almost strangers to him, one of which had beaten him to death's door. Magnus sits up and the sheet that had been covering him rides down to his waist, revealing a lean lightly muscled torso. Alec blushes and looks away, fighting the urge to scoot closer and place kisses on the inviting chest.

"Mrs Lightwood, please. There is no need to grieve for your son. He is not going anywhere." Tessa says and she looks at Alec, slightly deflated as if she had said that same phrase many times. "Alexander-"

"It's just Alec," Alec corrects.

"Alec, you might want to sit down for this."

"Is it about my runes and what's wrong with me?" Alec asks. He looks pleading at everyone there for somebody - anyone- to answer him. No one does.

Izzy, Jace and Robert are there too and Alec is glad that he isn't the only clueless one there because his siblings look just as confused as him. He wonders where Max is but doesn't ask.

"There is nothing wrong with you, per se." Tessa is saying. "But I, along with other warlocks, have come to a conclusion about your… predicament." She says.

"So there is something wrong with me," Alec says, fearful.

"Tess, just say it." Magnus says and Alec moves closer to the bed to sit next to him. Magnus is now sitting so that his legs are dangling on the side of the bed. He pits one hand on Alec's and a rush if calm goes through him.

"I assume you know about the Soulmate Principle?" Everyone nods when Tessa asks. "Well it is supposed to let people know when they are close to the person that they are perfect for in every way: mind, body, heart and soul," she says as if she is reading from a book.

"Tess just tell us whatever this is," Magnus says because he can feel that Alec is tensing with every second that passes.

"With you two, it's different. Normally, soulmates have the same life span. You know, mortals have mortal soulmates and immortals have Immortal soulmates. But since you are mortal and Magnus isn't," she says looking at Alec. "The magic in the bond has tried, and succeeded in fixing that. This way, you truly are perfect for each other." Alec fails to see how all this explains anything.

"What does that even mean?" Alec asks.

"It means that you no longer have your mortality, Alec. And about your runes, we think that they-" Alec's hears nothing after that; he just sits there, mind blank. He doesn't hear Tessa when she explains that the power of the runes have been absorbed by his blood and Magnus' magic, meaning he no longer needed runes on his skin because now, he is already a great fighter in his own right- which is why the runes had faded away. He doesn't hear when the female warlock tells him that to an extent, he is indestructible because he is now immortal with the ability to turn invisible, soundless, just about anything his runes could have done to him physically. He hears none of that. All he hears is the loud cries of his mother through the ringing in his ears.

He doesn't want any of this; he didn't ask for any of this. He is immortal; he is now going to have to sit back and watch as the people that he loves grow old and die while he stays as he is... it is all too much. He will have to watch as his nine year old brother grows so much that they could be mistaken for father and son. He would be the son. He didn't ask for any of this- he didn't. These thoughts race through his mind in circles without a tangent because he doesn't know what else to think anymore.

As if a fog had been lifted off his mind, he is jolted back into reality. He jumps off the bed when he feels that the warlock's hand is still on his, as if the older man is the course of his misery and confused mind. He fights back a hysterical laugh because he realises that the warlock _is_ the source of his pain. "No, please..." he doesn't know what he is begging for but he looks at the female warlock pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Alec," she says with obvious sympathy. And Alec races out of the room- he doesn't want any of this.

* * *

**You weren't expecting ****_that,_**** were you? I know we would all love to be immortal, but in Alec's case, he has grown up being told that Downworlders are vermin, so to have something in common with them (warlocks and vampires, specifically), its a real blow. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think guys! **

**~Sherry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Because Nightmares Are Fears

**Summary:** In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Hi guys, I know I'm a day late in updating, but school started on Wednesday and I am already stressed about it due to the amount of homework and independent studies I have to do now. As always, Angel proof read so lots of thanks to him! **

**For some reason, won't allow me to use the line breaks today so you will have have to deal with my little dashes and stars in substitution, sorry. ****Anyway, on with the story and I hope you like it.  
** -  
**Chapter Five: Because Dreams Are Hopes and Nightmares Are Fears**

**Chapter summary: ** Alec believes himself to be a monster, even his subconscious tells him so. Also, Jace gets a new look.  
-

Magnus' heart burns so much as he lays in the Infirmary bed, helpless. He is clearly physically okay now; he can move if he demands his body to, but the feeling of helplessness is no longer physical as he watches the raven haired boy slam the mahogany doors behind him, leaving his siblings shell shocked in the Infirmary. Alexander obviously doesn't want to be followed, and watching Alexander walk away from him is a knife to Magnus' rapidly beating heart. He is fighting so hard against the violent urge in the depths of his soul to follow the young Shadowhunter, but the more rational part of himself stops him from doing so, because he knows that the boy is confused and needs space, he knows that it isn't personal that the boy is walking away from the room - walking away from him. The feeling of rejection is too much to bear and Magnus knows that he has no right to feel that way, because this is all new to Alec; turning immortal is not a daily occurrence, despite the large amount of warlocks that have tried to defy the morals of life and death. He knows that Alec doesn't really hate him -he _hopes_ that Alec doesn't really hate him - that Alec is walking away because he needs a bit of space, that he needs to think. But unfortunately, knowing all this doesn't act as medicine to Magnus' aching heart, or his wounded soul. It doesn't act as a barrier, stopping him from thinking that his soulmate doesn't want him. It doesn't give Magnus immunity from this hurt which is eating him up inside out.

What's more, Maryse continues to moan, in the corner of the room, for a son who is very much alive. Magnus hates Maryse for doing this because Alexander couldn't be more perfect - immortal or not - and a mother should love their child, no matter what. He doesn't really know how to feel about the sympathetic looks that Isabelle is sporting, but it is definitely irritating to watch Jace, who he has come to know as Alexander's _parabatai_, shoot him dirty looks from his place by the door, because evidently, they all blame Magnus for what has happened. He can't bring himself to care that Blondie hates him, not really. Especially when his mind is busy worrying about the fact that Alexander might blame and hate Magnus too.

_Maybe he will come around_; Magnus is hoping. _Maybe it's because this is all new to him, he'll come around_. Magnus doesn't know who he is trying to convince with those thoughts, but they definitely don't help the horrible feeling in his stomach, making him want to throw-up so bad. He isn't ill, he knows; Alec had made sure of that when he let Magnus take his strength, so wanting to throw-up has more to do with his injured heart than a bad stomach. Magnus' head hurts now as well, because he can sense very clearly the anger and confusion Alexander is feeling through the bond. He wants so much to help, but he can't.

He doesn't know when he had moved from his post on the bed, but the sudden cold against his bare feet tells him that he is standing on the stone floor. Using his renewed magic, he snaps his fingers, which results in black leather boots covering his legs, along with a dark blue tank top hugging his torso, and he makes his way for the door.

Magnus has forgotten all about Tessa being in the room, until her soothing voice breaks through Magnus' fogged mind. "Magnus, give him space." Tessa says. Magnus doesn't know why she is saying that; space will ensure that he and his soulmate grow further apart - he doesn't want that; he really _really_ doesn't want that. Sure, he too had thought only seconds ago that it is space that Alec needs, but the need to find his soulmate and make him feel better is too much. After having what he considers a normal conversation with him, Magnus couldn't help but want to know more about Alexander, he couldn't help but want to do anything in his power to make the Shadowhunter better. He knows, and has known from the moment he saw Alexander, that the boy would be the death of him - soulmate or not - because that was just the effect the blue eyed Lightwood had on him.

Realising that he hasn't replied to Tessa's words, he says, "okay." He cringes at how feeble and broken his own voice sounds; a High Warlock should be strong. "Yeah, okay" he tries again after swallowing the large lump in his throat. He sits and realising that the loud sobbing of a certain female Lightwood has seized, he looks up to find Maryse is no longer in the Infirmary, and Blondie isn't where he was stood only moments ago.

"You did this!" Magnus doesn't have time to react when Jace shouts at him, picks him up from the bed and throws him on the floor. "All you fucking Downworlders are all trouble," Jace is shouting, and Magnus can vaguely hear Isabelle trying to discourage any more violence. "He doesn't need you," Magnus could take a wild guess at who "he" is, but he doesn't need to as Jace clarifies, "Alec doesn't fucking need you!"

Tessa is now by his side on the floor, but he shakes his head so she won't try to help; Magnus doesn't want her losing her job because of him. A hard boot comes in contact with his ribs and Magnus realises that he has to fight back if he wants to leave this place alive. With that thought, he gets up abruptly, letting his magic come alive within him. The light burn in his veins feels so alien; he doesn't recall feeling so powerful. Yes, his father is Asmodeus, a prince of hell, but that doesn't warrant the kind of power surging in his veins and finger tips right now. He vaguely remembers Tessa mentioning that the power in Alexander's runes weren't only absorbed into the Shadowhunter's blood, but Magnus' magic too. Loving the new energy flowing through him, Magnus brings his hands up, preparing to give Blondie a hard blow that will make him hurt in places he doesn't even know he has, when he realises that the way to a Shadowhunter's heart is definitely not beating up his _parabatai_. So instead, he snaps his lean fingers together, and Blondie's pretty long hair is now bright neon pink with specks of red glitter. He let his magic die down a little within him, then he allows himself to burst into laughter at how Blondie looks. He laughs even harder when Isabelle and Tessa join in.

"Nice look, Jace." Isabelle manages through fits of laughter. "It really brings out your pretty eyes." Isabelle is now passing Jace a pocket mirror and Magnus has to cover his ears with his palms as Jace screams in horror, putting his hand over his heart as if that will stop the panic raising inside of him.

Seconds later, a petite red headed girl runs into the room, _seraph_ blade at hand, glowing with life, and yells, "Jace, what's wrong?" Everyone stops laughing in that instant because the girls looks really wild with her hair all messed up like that.

"Clary, look how pwetty your boyfriend is," Isabelle teases and Magnus can see that Clary is biting her lower lip to keep in her laughter. "I think he will look wonderful now in a little matching tutu," apparently all Clary can take as she falls in heavy laughter, dropping her blade.

"Oh my god Jace! Your hair… it's'"

"Its pink, yes. I fucking know!" Clary's amusement is cut short by Jace's angry words. "Fix it you idiot!" He is screaming at Magnus now.

"Oh leave the man alone. He's just trying to give you a little colour," Magnus can't help the little appreciative smile that crosses over his lips because momentarily, Isabelle is defending him. "How did you get here so quickly anyway Clary?" Isabelle asks innocently, swiftly changing the subject.

"Portal. I was on my way to the _Institute_ anyway when I felt Jace panicking really bad through the bond. I thought something happened to Alec, again. Where is he anyway?" Clary asks, and the gloomy depressing atmosphere returns as she looks around the room to find the mentioned Shadowhunter.

"Out." Jace says sadly, pink hair forgotten as he explains to Clary what is wrong with Alec.

It isn't long when Magnus deems it time to leave, but not before he writes Alexander a little note to tell the blue eyed boy that he can have all the time in the world he wants to come to terms with this, and he will be there whenever the raven haired boy is ready, because for Alexander, Magnus would wait a million years. Magnus quickly crosses out the last part because it's a little sad that if Alexander did want to wait a million years to talk to Magnus, he could. After all, immortals don't die.

And though he would if required, Magnus doesn't really want to wait a million years for his Alexander; he wants him now...

_No, I can't be- It's not even possi- It… it just can't be_; Alec's mind is frantic; he can't think straight because he can't even end a single sentence without jumping to the beginning of another. He doesn't want to believe it - he doesn't want to believe that the existence of one man can turn his life upside down like this - so he tries so hard to come up with a rational explanation about why he simply can't be immortal. He can't help but think this is a horrible dream: he'll wake up any second now to find himself in the comfort of his bedroom and everything will be okay. But then he thinks he doesn't want it to be a dream because then he would never have met the warlock that is his soulmate. _Maybe it's some sick joke._ Alec isn't one to appreciate jokes and pranks, but he finds himself thinking that he wouldn't mind if this is one; he wouldn't mind at all if people randomly start coming out of hiding places with cameras, telling him what a drama queen he is, because this way, at least it would mean he met the warlock.

His mind is a blank now as he walks away from the Infirmary - away from his soulmate. It hurts so bad as he gets further and further away from Magnus, but he can't help it; the warlock is ruining his life. If not for the severity of the issue, he would laugh at the fact that the warlock is taking away his humanity, yet he still wants Magnus to be the one that hugs him, holds him close, and whispers sweet nothings in his ears about how everything will be fine, even though he knows it isn't. It will never be fine.

_I have to get out of here_, that's all Alec can think now as he races down the Institute hallways. He can't let the warlock get to him like this. He doesn't know where he is going, or where he wants to go; all he knows is that he has to get out of here as fast as possible before he lets the bond get the better of him, making him turn around to go to Magnus. As fast as his legs will carry him, he bolts through the group of Shadowhunters gathered around the elevator that is his exit. He doesn't care that they glare at him, or about the fact that their glares intensify when they recognise him. Alec thinks that the other Shadowhunters probably hate him, because now, he is no better than the rogue vampires and reckless warlocks they fight everyday… because he is now immortal - just like them. He wants to cry at the little reminder that he is now no better than the petty Downworlders. He doesn't though, not with others around to witness his moment of weakness.

Getting his stele out to draw an _Unseen_ rune so he can run through the city without being seen by the mundane, he realises that it won't work on him; another indicator that he is no more a Shadowhunter than the wall he is leaning against. He doesn't think about the fact that he doesn't need an _Unseen_ rune to turn invisible, because he wasn't paying attention when Tessa had been explaining that aspect of his change. Tired, he gives up and just runs aimlessly through the streets of Manhattan, making sure that he is running at a human speed, because the last thing he needs right now is for him to look out of the ordinary in the eyes of the clueless mundanes; the Clave wouldn't stand for that. The need to curl into himself and cry intensifies at the thought of the Clave; he doesn't know what they will do to him: allow him to live his life as an immortal Shadowhunter or cast him aside as one of the others… one of the Downworlders. He feels a little relief as he thinks that whatever the Clave choose to do with him, they can't strip him of his marks, like they do other Shadowhunters who break the law, because he no longer bears the Marks of the Angel… apart from the one that marks him as Jace's _parabatai_.

So far, not many people know about his predicament, but they are sure to find out soon. His father is the Inquisitor after all. A little hope sparks inside of him at the thought that his father holds great power over the Clave, because maybe that will give him the chance to be left alone. He doubts that immensely; the law holds no exceptions - he should know - but it kills nothing to hope.

It isn't until he has found himself a small secluded place in the park does he allow himself to sit down, bringing his knees to his chest and placing his head on his legs, his hands on his head. It isn't until he has made sure that he was truly alone does he allow his hot tears out of their confinement in his tear ducts. With the tears flowing so freely, he can't help the broken sobs that escape his lips. He can't help it when his eyelids get heavier and heavier with fatigue, he can't help it as he lays on his side and continues to cry so hard. He can't help it when he falls into that place in his mind that should have been safe. He can't help it as his subconscious turns his fears and thoughts into something almost real.

_Slowly, the world around Alec starts to take form as he opens his eyes. He is surprised to find himself in his bedroom at the Institute; he doesn't remember falling asleep here so he finds it reasonable to feel disorientated and lost. Abruptly, he jumps off his bed to try and make sense of things. He thinks that maybe his siblings had found him in his hiding place and made a portal to take him home, or perhaps he had walked home himself and simply doesn't remember. He doubts either reasoning is right, so he gives up and looks down himself to notice that he is wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a gray jumper. Again, confusion draws on him because he is sure he was wearing half his gear when he fell asleep; he was wearing a tank top and his leather trousers. Cautiously, he walks to the mirror and is shocked at what he sees; his neck is covered in runes that he is sure had disappeared days ago and he doesn't know what to think. Slowly, he rolls up the sleeve of his sweater and gasps because his arms are marred with black carefully drawn Marks. He can't be happier as he opens his door, running out of it, enthusiastically descending the stairs that lead to the kitchen. It is there he finds his siblings and he can't help the big smile that appears on his lips._

_"Hey guys! I'm normal; my Marks... they are back!" Everyone in the room is looking at him weird now, as if he has gone mad. Maybe he has, but he can't bring himself to care because he is normal again. Normal is good._

_From her place at the stove, his mother smiles that beautiful motherly smile that Alec misses so much. It warms his heart so. "What are you talking about honey? Your marks never went anywhere," she says and moves to hug him, holding him close. "Take a seat and I'll fry you some eggs," Maryse says when she lets him go._

_Alec is so confused now but takes a seat next to his little brother Max. Alec's father, Robert, is sitting in the corner of the room, looking at him proudly while Max looks up at him through long lashes, admiration marring his innocent face. Isabelle and Jace look at him from the places opposite him on the dining table and Alec thinks that there is something really wrong with this because his family aren't this domesticated. His mother never makes breakfast in the morning, his father would rather be up in his study attending to his Inquisitor duties than sitting around a table, Max is usually reading some manga or another while aimlessly playing with his food and Isabelle, along with Jace would much rather be sleeping this early in the morning than play happy families. _

There is something wrong_. As soon at the thought pops into Alec's head again, the scene around him dissolves to be replaced with something entirely different: he is now in a huge room with white ancient walls that has Angelic runes everywhere, there are rows upon rows of seats, all occupied by people he is sure has never met. Then he sees that his father is sitting in the seat designated for the Inquisitor, his siblings along with his mum are sitting on the front row and Alec himself is stood in front of everyone, all eyes on him. He recognises the place as the Guard, the hall in which all Clave meetings occur. He doesn't like the attention; everyone is looking at him and he doesn't know why. Slowly, he looks down at himself to find his runes gone, yet again. Panic raises inside of him as he realises what this must be; they are debating on what to do with him. As the realisation settles, the crowd before him bursts into chaos as people scream suggestions as to what to do with him. _

_"Take him to the prisons below the Silent City," he hears someone say._

_"He is a danger to us all," says another, a woman this time._

_"He can't live amongst us," he doesn't know any of these people shouting but it still hurts so much that he is unwanted by his own people._

_It isn't until he hears someone say, "he is a monster," did he let the hot tears free. He doesn't care that he is letting his weakness show, because his own mother thinks him monstrous. _

_"Please," he hears himself say and he doesn't know when he moved his lips. It's no use really, because no one seems to hear him... no one seems to want to hear him. The room suddenly starts bleaching out, the walls are fading away, revealing nothing but white space around him. He is on his knees now and the people are now circling him, screaming, shouting, kicking him. The tears are coming heavily now as a hot rush of cold runs through him. He doesn't know what is going on but his skin feels strange, as if something is trying to crawl its way out of his layers of tissue. He screams when a sharp pain erupts from his fingers and he looks down just in time to watch as the colour of his nails turn the colour of coal as they grow spontaneously. His limbs are hurting and they feel as if they are expanding, his tendons tearing apart. He hears a ripping sound and finds that his sweater has stretched to accommodate his new large body. The people around him are disappearing one by one now; getting away from the monster that Alec knows he is. _

_Its only seconds and almost all of them are gone. In the distance, Alec sees the silhouette of six people and he reaches for them with his hands. He tries running to them but the distance between them seems to be getting bigger the faster he runs, so he slows down. His breathing is frantic as he looks around him. The six people he saw are now in a circle around him and he sees who they are; his parents, Max, Isabelle, Jace and… Magnus? Alec wonders what he is doing here but it hurts to even think now, so he stops. Monsters aren't supposed to be able to think. He opens his mouth to ask them to do something to help, to do anything to help, but the noise that comes from his mouth is more animalistic than human. _

_"You aren't Alec! What have you done to my son?" His mother is crying now too and so is Max. _

_"I'm right here," he tries to say but only a growl escapes his lips. _

_"You are a monster," the words echoes in Alec's head over and over again, because they are all saying it now… even Magnus is saying it._

No no no,_ he closes his eyes and wills away the daunting echoing voices; he can't take it any longer. Eventually, he hears nothing but silence around him, so he opens his eyes to find that the once white space around him is now filled with mirrors. Everywhere he looks, mirrors and he wants nothing but to escape the disgusting image that the mirrors show. He tries so hard to tell himself that this isn't real, he tries to tell himself that his eyes aren't really that shade of blood red, but blue, that his skin isn't normally this icy pale and that his skin doesn't have millions of stretch marks marring his body… he tries so hard, but there is a strange feeling of sickness deep in the pit of his stomach because he can't help but think even if his nails aren't really that long or his hair isn't really that thin and greasy, they might as well be as inside, he is no better than one of the Endarkened. Inside, he is no better than one of the monsters he looks like right now. _

_Uncontrollably he continues to sob and cry, but there is nothing he can do. Feeling weak and useless, he closes his eyes and wishes so hard that there is something he could hit these mirrors with, and he opens his eyes to find a baseball bat right before him. Cautiously, he moves forward to pick it up and to smash the nearest mirror, revelling in the rain of glass that suddenly falls around him, piercing his delicate skin before they fall by his feet. Alec can't help but feel a little good because he can't see his hideous self anymore, not in this mirror anyway. But he begins to think he is wrong, he is so wrong as the little pieces of glass around him elevate and arrange themselves, making a perfect mirror once again, no cracks whatsoever. In frustration, Alec goes on a rampage, hitting any mirror in arms reach, hitting and smashing them, only to have them fall back into perfection. _

You are a monster!_ A voice is saying in his head and Alec tries so hard to ignore it but he can't. He can't be a Shadowhunter anymore; the Clave won't accept him. Alec feels a little claustrophobic now because the mirrors have now made a box around him and he can't so much as move an inch without touching the mirrors. And all he sees, wherever he looks, is his hideous self. The walls of mirrors are moving closer to him and Alec drops to his knees to make himself as small as possible. But that doesn't help as the mirrors engulf him whole, swallowing him, as well as his loud deafening shouts for help._

Alec wakes up to find himself in his little secluded place in the park, his skin wet with perspiration, eyes burning with hot tears, and breathing frantic.

_It's a dream,_ he thinks, _it's just a stupid dream_.

**I really hope I conveyed how Alec feels about the whole situation in the dream well, and I apologise for the lack of Malec, but I promise the next chapter - which I have already written, but needs some serious editing and proof reading - will have some Malec cuteness... possibly... **

**Review if you want the aforementioned Malec cuteness! **

**~Sherry. **


	6. Chapter 6: Because Of A Mother's Love

**Summary:** In the world we live in, people who fall in love can fall out of it. But that isn't the case with Alec and Magnus, because in the world they live in, a new magic is at work, finding for people their Soulmate: the one person they are destined for. What will Alec do when he finds out that his is a Downworlder, the very species he had always been told to hate?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update; life got in the way. Plus its getting hard to capture perfectly on paper (or Word) how the ideas/scenes are thought up in my head, so a lot of editing needed to be done. Its here now, though, and I hope the humongous length makes up for the wait (just pretend its two chapters in one since its the longest chapter I've ever written). **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and to the guests who I can't reply to, as well. A special thanks to ****manibarilo**** who as been PM-ing me and encouraging me with the story. **

**I know the summery is very short, especially as this is the longest chapter yet, but I couldn't put the rest in a summery, but I hope you like it anyway. ****As always, Angel proof read. ****Enjoy! ** -

**Chapter Six: Because Of A Mother's Love **

**Chapter summary: **Magnus wants nothing more than to see his soulmate.

_The day Maryse Lightwood finds out about her very first pregnancy is the worst day of her life. It is unfair to the growing foetus in her belly for her to feel this way, she knows, but she deems it even more unfair that she is to carry and protect this very being growing inside her, only to cast him or her into a world full of demons and darkness. It isn't fair for her to suffer all the pain of labour, just to have to have to toss her baby into the same life that she is forced to lead. _

_Sure, once upon a time, she had dreamt of having a beautiful mansion with a compassionate husband and beautiful little children, running around the green fields of their home. But once upon a time, she was also a little girl who wanted nothing more than to be a princess, wearing beautiful dresses everyday and going to as many royal balls as she could think of. It is unfair that there was never even a speck of chance of having either dream, not with the responsibilities of a Shadowhunter._

_Now, as she holds a knife to her belly, thinking that she needs to do this for herself and her baby, her hand trembles; her husband will never forgive her for this. _This is about me_, Maryse thinks, _not about him_. For once, she will let something be about her. _

_She can't bring a life into this world, only to have it taken from her by the sinful demons lurking in every dark corner of the world that the stupid mundanes fail to see: that is her reasoning for wanting to murder the life that is growing inside of her. It is irrational to think that and it is _wrong_, her mother tells her, because if everybody had that same mentality, then Maryse herself wouldn't be holding a knife to her stomach right now in front of the woman her gave her life, she wouldn't be threatening to kill herself along with her baby… she wouldn't _be_ at all. Maryse tries to tell herself that it's for the best, she _needs_ to do this._

_In the end, it is not the knowledge of right and wrong, the moral beliefs that were imprinted in her as a young fighter, that stops her from taking a knife to the baby bump. In the end, it is not the desperate cries of her mother to stop this madness that stops her from taking her life, along with her baby's. _

_In the end, it is only the tiny bit of hope inside her - telling her that maybe she can have that family she'd always wanted - that stops her. In the end, it is only that warmth in her heart when her unborn child kicks, ever so slightly, against her womb that stops her from taking a knife to her growing stomach.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

The pain in his heart is unbelievable, and he hates it. As powerful as Magnus is, the warlock can do nothing to help the enormous feeling of misery and depression that engulfs his very being. It isn't fair that it has to be like this; it isn't fair that he has to stay away from the one person - the _only_ person - he feels he could actually spend all of his seconds, minutes, hours, and days with.

It isn't fair that he has to stay away from the only person he feels he can actually spend the rest of eternity with.

As Magnus sits in the chocolate brown couch in his magically black painted living room, he can't help but think that maybe this is a payback from the universe. This can be nothing but a payback for all those people he had been with just for sex, for all those people he'd been with over his long years of living for nothing, if not to heighten his social status. It is only fair, he thinks, that the only person he has come to want as much as he wants Alexander, doesn't really want him. Repeatedly, he tells himself that it is only time that his soulmate requires, but that hope lessens with every second that passes by.

Hours pass by and Magnus is still laying horizontally on the sofa, legs draping the edge of it and one hand dangling off his side, remote in hand, flicking through channel after channel. There isn't anything in particular he is looking to watch; he just finds the continuous change in channels acts almost as a distraction from the thoughts of Alexander and the hurt and feeling of uselessness that accompanies them. Of course, this feeling of uselessness may just be the result of him cancelling all appointments to see any clients for the next... well, for the next forever; he isn't in the right mind to listen to fairies drone on about ways to hide their 'unique' appearances for long periods of time, he can't stand young warlocks going on about how to glamour their 'mark' and he certainly doesn't want to attend stupid Clave meetings where he is always forced to pretend to care about the useless Conclave. Not with the chance of seeing the Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood, who will no doubt serve as a reminder of him being rejected by his soulmate.

After the revelation of Alec's immortality, Magnus had thought - had hoped - that his more than perfect soulmate would accept him, because, really, who doesn't want to live forever? Sadly, Magnus also understands that to live forever is to watch as the things and people you love and become attached to over time get ripped violently away from you; it is both a gift and a curse to live for eternity. He should know, he is a warlock after all. So, he can't really expect Alexander to be accepting of it so quickly and dive in with open hands.

Unfortunately, his understanding of the situation does nothing to lessen the grief and sorrow he feels deep inside his tortured heart. He guesses that life just can't be that easy; it simply wouldn't be worth living. But right now, he can't help but wish it was painless.

Stupidly, he had thought giving Alexander time to adapt or at least accept the loss of his mortality would be for the best. Maybe then he might possibly give them chance. Now, laying in his dimly lit loft, Magnus can't help but feel like that was a very childish idea, because it hasn't even been a full day apart, and he thinks he won't be able to deal with the monstrous pain in his shattered heart. Logically, he knows he can't possibly love the boy because they haven't spoken more than twice. Then again, logic has never gotten on well with matters of the heart.

In a place far in his mind, Magnus knows that the bond has something to do with the way he is feeling; it is trying to get two very lost, bound souls to be together. He also knows that he wouldn't probably be feeling this way if not for the stupid cruel universe that just wants to be noticed. Grievously, the only way it knows how to get noticed is to inflict pain upon anyone. It just has to be him, doesn't it? He thinks the pain is vindictive and harsh, but in a way, he doesn't mind this excruciating agony that is breaking him apart, because it enables him to do something he thought he couldn't any more, not with his long life. This torment being inflicted upon him enables him to _feel_, and he is grateful for that, if nothing else. Magnus realises how sad that sounds, even in his head.

_I'm definitely distressed_, he thinks and gets up to feed his little white cat curled by his feeding bowl.  
_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

_Giving birth to her first son is an incredibly hard ordeal. Maryse can't fathom how this much pain can ever exist; she is laying on the safe hospital beds in Idris, her forehead plastered with droplets of sweat that sting when they trail down into her eyes, her legs are levered upwards as rush after rush of immense pain shoots through her body. It isn't long before she can feel the unfamiliar stretching of her insides as her body tries to adapt to the fact that a person is coming out of her. She doesn't even know when she starts to speak, but Maryse can catch a few of her broken words. "Get it out of me," she hears herself say. "Please… it hurts so bad." And it does, in her whole life of fighting and killing demons, Maryse has never felt pain this bad, not even when she had been sliced open by a Greater Demon. But she thinks maybe this pain is worth it if she gets a healthy baby in the end._

_"Please, just get it out of me!" She is screaming now, but her violent tone does nothing to overshadow the vulnerability she feels. _Something is wrong_, she thinks, because the healers around her have worried looks on their faces. Panic starts to rise in her because these are meant to be the very best Shadowhunter healers. "What is wrong?" She tries asking, but she can't even hear her own voice anymore as her vision starts to turn into nothing but white and black spots. The last thing she hears are doors opening, the last thing she sees are more figures in blue robes entering the room, and the last thing she feels, is the magic rushing inside her, taking away her suffering as a knife is taken to her stomach…. _

My baby,_ is her last thought before she falls into a world of white light._  
_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
On the second day of waiting, Magnus realises that even if not for the bond, he could really love this boy, because he is just so… so perfect. His ocean blue eyes that hold the weight and secrets of the world, his raven locks that flow like ink against porcelain, emphasising his smooth pale skin; they are all Magnus can see whenever he allows his eyelids to shut. The flush of red that always colours his angular cheeks in any situation, making him so vulnerable, lovable. He is perfect. And Magnus wants, now more than ever, to see these things in real life once again. Dreams are nice, but reality is better.

If not for the soulmate principle, Magnus knows that he would love Alexander Gideon Lightwood, because the boy won't leave his damn head.

Never being the romantic type of person, it is hard for Magnus to show Alexander just how much he wants him, but the warlock decides to try anyway. He gets up and makes his way into his study, locking himself inside. After one hundred and nine scrapped pieces of paper, he has in his hands a poem entitled "Black and Blue." Magnus thinks it's a stupid attempt at a poem because he cannot, in words, describe the enigma that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Sure he doesn't know a lot about the boy, but he knows enough. After much deliberation, he summons a single red rose (cliché, he knows, but he just couldn't help it) and along with his poem, sends it off with his magic.

It isn't long before he receives a fire message back. "Thanks," it says.

Magnus couldn't have been happier if he tried.  
_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

_She wakes up from her sleep feeling much stronger than she ought to be after giving birth in such a horrendous way; there is no pain anywhere, no feeling of fatigue nor a single drop of blood to suggest that she had been bleeding out only moments ago. _It's probably been more than moments ago_, she thinks. Instinctively, her hands shoot up onto her belly and she really doesn't know how to feel about the fact that it is flat now. _My baby_, she thinks, and for reasons unknown to her, tears escape her eyes; she is sobbing. It doesn't matter that in the beginning, she'd wanted her baby dead, it doesn't matter that she had been willing to take her own life if it meant having not to bring a life into this unjust world. _

_Now… now she wants her baby, the person she had felt so much pain for. The irony of not having her baby by her side the moment she decides she wants him or her is not lost to Maryse. It's only fair, she thinks, that her baby is taken from her because she never really wanted it. Thinking this does not stop the feeling of suffocation that is beginning to grow in her; she feels like someone is holding her head securely under dirty water and the feeling of water invading her lungs, filling it and taking away her right to breathe is too much… _

_"I want my baby." Nobody hears, and she sobs even more. Slowly, she sits up and curls her knees under her, putting her head on it, making her long black hair engulf her as her eyes continue to release uncontrolled tears. _

_Broken, is not strong enough a word to describe how she feels right now. Her shoulders are shaking and she can't help it as she brings her hand to her hair, pulling violently at the raven strands. She doesn't care that it hurts like hell, because at least it makes the pain in her chest physical; Shadowhunters aren't allowed to feel and show emotional pain, not like this. She is so focused on pulling at her hair that she doesn't hear it as the door to her room in the hospital opens to reveal a tall woman with pretty blue skin and matching blue eyes. Her hair is snowy-white, pulled together in a messy bun behind her. _

_"Mrs Lightwood, are you alright?" Maryse is spooked at the voice and lifts her head up to see who it's from. She doesn't even try to conceal her wet face like she should; she is just too tired for that. "Are you feeling any pain anywhere? I can help." The woman is being so nice but Maryse can't help the feeling of wanting to jump at her and pull her eyes out of her skull with her very hands, because she is clearly a warlock - if the blue skin is anything to go by - and Downworlders should not be allowed into the holy city. _

_"My heart, it hurts so bad." She answers anyway because right now, she is in no physical or mental state to fight anyone. _

_"What do you mean exactly?" She is inching closer and Maryse curls into herself more - an attempt to get far away from her. _

_"My baby, I want my baby." Maryse says instead of answering the question. She is looking straight at the warlock, who Maryse now presumes to be a healer. It is noticeable when the healer realises what Maryse means because her pupils grow wide in the confines of her blue iris. _

_"Your baby is just fine, Mrs Lightwood. Your husband is with him now," Maryse's heart lights up at the warlock's words. _

_"Wh- where?" Is all she can choke out and the healer gestures to the wall opposite her. "We put them in a different room so you could gain your strength, I will get them now." She says and as an afterthought, she adds, "by the way, my name is Catarina Loss, your healer." Maryse hates that the Downworlder can smile so prettily when _she_ is in such agony._

_The female Shadowhunter composes herself, trying not to appear weak when her baby is brought to her. Slowly, she brings her hand up to carefully comb her hair, instead of pulling it as she had done not long ago. She knows her baby will know no different, but she wipes away her tears anyway. "Him," the healer had said. _I have a baby boy_, she thinks. She can't help the smile that breaks through her dry lips. _

_The second time the door opens, Maryse feels a strange tingle in her chest and she can't help but smile; her husband is holding a white sheet, folded around who Maryse assumes to be her baby. She is happy to see that the smile of her husband is as broad and real as her own. _

_"May, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Robert, her husband, says as he takes a seat by her side on the bed. He securely places the baby on one hand, using the free hand to cup his wife's broken face._

_"I thought he didn't… I woke up and he wasn't - I thought -" _

_"Shush," Robert says softly and traces his wife's lips with his thumb. "He is fine," he reassures. "_We_ are fine," he says and his smile is back. Maryse doesn't know when her husband moved forwards, but they are kissing now and she loves the feeling of her lips against her husband's. She can't help it when she laughs into the kiss because they are _okay_. "We missed you," Robert says and looks between his wife and son when they pull apart. _

_"Can I?" Maryse asks feebly and Robert places the infant in her open arms. The feeling of responsibility towards the boy in her arms is intense and Maryse thinks she won't mind protecting the child in her arms. She _loves _this responsibility, unlike the one of being a Shadowhunter. Her son is sleeping and Maryse worships the small raises and falls of his tiny chest; it proves that he is alive. He has dark black hair, a cute little nose; the face of an angel. "He is beautiful," she breathes out and Robert traces the planes of her face again._

_"I know, just like his mummy." He says, and Maryse kisses his thumb that is now on her lip. "I love you, May." Robert is saying, but her husband's words are lost to her as she falls deeper and deeper in love with her son. The beating in her heart is too much, she thinks, but she doesn't mind it as she knows it's beating only for her son, and her husband. She can't help but feel that she has a family now, a _real _family. _

_An audible gasp escapes her lips when the eyes of her son flutter open, revealing wonderful blue eyes, the colour of the clear sky on a sunny day. "See? Just like you," she hears Robert say, and she smiles a little as she sees a little bit of herself in her son. She knows her son's eyes are much more blue than hers, much softer and innocent, but she thinks it's close enough._

_"Oh," is all she can say as her child reaches, with his baby hands to his mothers face. Maryse lowers her head, placing her cheek in the palm of her babies' hand. Her heart warms at the way the small lips of her son break into a smile. "Oh," is all she thinks to say, and in that moment, Maryse can't hate herself more -even if she tried - for considering even for a millisecond, of killing the bundle of life in her arm. "Oh by the Angel," she breathes out. _

_It is her misfortune, Maryse reflects, to have given life to such a wonderful being, only to have to watch later as he loses his life to demon hunting. As she kisses the small fingers of her son, she can't help the sadness that threatens to invade her happiness. It is a shame really, that her son already has his destiny engraved in rocks before he has even spoken his first words. It is unfair, and it is sad. _

_The slight trance that Maryse is in is abruptly broken by the opening of the door. Reluctantly looking up from her baby, all the love she feels for her new born baby is almost clouded by the hatred she feels for the blue skinned woman. Maryse loathes the warlock before her for the fact that she doesn't let _what_ she is define _who_ she is, she doesn't let the fact that she is a warlock stop her from living her life as a mundane doctor. Maryse feels her eyes burn as tears threaten to come out because all of them, all the Downworlders; warlocks, vampires, werewolves… all of them can simply put on a glamour and live the life of mundanes, or become whatever they want to be, and nobody will question them. _

_It is heartbreaking, the new mother reflects, that her son doesn't have that choice, it is unfair that he will never get to choose what he wants to be. Sure, he could choose what _kind_ of Shadowhunter he wants to be, but no matter his choice, he will always be _a_ Shadowhunter, nothing more._

_She realises then that maybe this is why Shadowhunters belittle the very mundanes they are meant to be protecting. She realises why Shadowhunters demean Downworlders as something less; they… _we_ do it out of jealousy. _

_She knows she can't protect her son from the life he is born into, she is sorry for that, but that doesn't mean she won't try. _

_Later, after hearing what went wrong during her labour, she will wonder if her son needs any protection after all because he didn't even let out a sound as he was being strangled by his own umbilical cord, he didn't even cry when he was cut out of the tiny confinement of his mother's womb. He didn't cry as the healers turned him upside down, slapping his tiny bottom cheeks, thinking the lack of crying was due to lack of life. _

_Later, Maryse wonders if her constant worrying and fear are for nothing, because her son is a fighter.  
_ _~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
By the sixth day, a routine is formed between them: exactly noon each day, Magnus would send off a present with a single red rose. The present sometimes consists of just a note, Magnus telling his Alexander how much he wishes this was more conventional. The warlock would sometimes send a cake, or any sort of food. He even sent a little blue pearl once, simply because it reminded him of Alexander's eyes. More often than not, Magnus would write another poem.

A simple thanks is all he gets back every time, and each time, the simple "thanks" on the note sends electric sparks down his spine, and can never help it as his heart and stomach flutter uncontrollably. Sometimes, even his legs almost give out under him. And even though this sedates his outbursts to his cat and walls about the unfairness of it all, he can't help but want much more.

He is pacing in his room now, contemplating if it would be too blunt to ask Alexander to call him sometime. Or to ask him to write something other than just "thanks" back each time, even if that is the only thing that is keeping him sane while he is on his lonesome (plus the Chairman-his cat). Well, he still somehow feels alone when his friends come around to visit, but he doesn't tell them that. He takes comfort in the bright colours (mostly different shades of blue) of his walls - instead of the gloomy dark ones of the first day of waiting - and loves and finds it annoying how he can never get the right shade of blue to match Alexander's eyes. He start to realise that the eldest Lightwood child has more power over him than he'd like to admit.

He sends off today's gift anyway, because it is the thank you note he will receive back that will get him through the rest of his uneventful day.  
_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
On the seventh day of waiting, Magnus is restless; his eyes are red with fatigue and his whole body feels weak as he closes his eyes, letting everything plunge into darkness.

_Lips brush against his, soft and unhurried. Smooth hands travel slowly up Magnus' back, sending electric rushes through his body. The hands move back down in a teasing caress and he all but shivers. Magnus tries so desperately to deepen the kiss but he is pushed back slightly, the hands still on his back and soft chuckles invade his ears. Magnus groans slightly because he would rather have soft kisses than no kisses at all. He moves forward, searching for those delicious lips he craves greatly. He finds them, and he kisses them, and they stand there, lips brushing in little more than feather-light touches. He wants more contact; the only other contact are the hands on his back, but not wanting to getting pushed back again, he stays still as his lips are ravished. The lips against his are so sweet and soft, but Magnus wants to feel them more firmly between his, and he aches for the sensation of the hard muscled body pressed against his. He moans, unable to articulate his hot desire any other way. Magnus knows that the other boy knows what he is asking - what he _needs _- yet he is still denied the request. The other boy is probably taking pleasure in his frustration, Magnus realises as the other starts to pull back, dropping the hands from his back. Quickly, he captures the other's wrist, keeping him in place._

_Magnus blinks his eyes opens and he is bombarded with blue eyes and pale skin. He moans the others name in plea. "Alexander," and the blue eyed boy just smiles and turns away, pulling his arms from Magnus' grip. He lets him go, because he is the one to set the pace. Alexander is still in sight when he turns around, and Magnus hasn't moved, hoping his angel will come back. Instead, he is pulled out of the dream he has had a thousand times since the first note saying "thanks."  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
_As her son stands nervously in front of the whole family at the age of nine, she wonders where she went so wrong as a mother, she wonders what she had done wrong for her first son to look so scared when telling them he is gay. She wonders if she hadn't shown her son how much she loves him, and how much she will always love him, no matter what. It has been almost five minutes since the words, "I am gay, I'm sorry," left his son's lips and no one has spoken. _

_Robert looks confused. Isabelle, her second biological child and first daughter, looks as scared as Alexander and Jace has on a brave face, as per usual. She wonders where it all went wrong. Is she truly a terrible mother to invite such emotions from her own children? She is thankful, that the littlest, Max, doesn't look so frightened, although that has more to do with the fact that he knows little about what's going on. _

_"Alexander honey, there is no need to be sorry." She can see the shoulders of her son already relaxing at her words and she is happy that she did that. "I always say I love you, no matter what. Did you think I say it for the sake of saying it? Or in vain? I love you, so please stop looking so scared," she had been walking as she said this and is now in front of her son, pulling him close and hugging him tight. _

_"Thank you, mum." Her Alexander sounds so relieved and happy that Maryse can't contain her excitement and kisses him on the cheek, laughing a little when she pulls back. _

_"Dad?" Maryse is holding her son's hand because she knows that the Clave is only starting to accept things like this, and she really doesn't know how Robert will react. Somehow, she knows that this is a crucial point in her son's life and she so desperately wants him to be okay. "Are you mad?" Comes Alexander's feeble voice when his father still says nothing._

_It feels like days before he finally opens his mouth. "Am I mad?" He repeats and he steps forward a little. "If I was to get mad, Alexander, mad enough to throw a tantrum and break every vase in this Institute, would you stop being gay?" He asks and it is strangely scary how calm he is speaking._

_"Erm… no?" Comes Alexander's answer, and it seems enough because Robert is smiling now too. _

_"Then no, Alec, I am not mad. I am proud." Alec is grinning as Robert gives him a little hug, and it is all the boy needs to know that he is still loved by both parents, because moments like these don't happen often with the life they lead. _

_It is only a little more than a year after this that Maryse is hiding in a dark corner of an abandoned building somewhere in New York. Her _seraph_ blade is by her side, buzzing with life as she waits for the signal telling her to move in. Rapidly, her heart beats against her chest as she waits. _

_Her eldest son has been missing for nearly a week and when he is finally located, she has to wait for the right moment to go in. She finds this idea preposterous, but she waits anyway, not wanting to jeopardise any chance of finding her son alive. She hates this so much and it's all her fault, she thinks, that her son was taken from her. She was careless to think it was safe to let a nine-year-old newly marked boy go hunting alone at night. It's all her fault. _

_She just wishes she could just move in and attack because her son is somewhere in this building being tortured by a male warlock. She hears screams of "let me go," and her breath catches in her throat, her heart starts to beat a little faster and it is adrenaline leading her actions now. _I have to move in now_, is the only coherent thought she has as she moves in the direction of the sound. _

_The words she hears next make her sick to the stomach and again, she wonders where she had gone so wrong as a mother to have left her baby all alone._

_"Oh you aren't going anywhere, pretty boy." The tone of the man saying this is rough and Maryse hates the idea of her son having to stay with him for so long. She is running now and the voices become clearer. "Just let me go! I have nothing you want," her baby is crying and she holds on a little more tightly onto her blade because it is all she can do not to let go and sob._

_"Oh you have a little more than I want," this time he is full on purring and Maryse is full on sprinting, not caring if she is heard. Thankfully, her _Soundless_ rune destroys any chances of that. _

_"Stay away from my son, you fucking pervert!" That is the last thing the warlock hears as he is stabbed in the heart, so deep that the blade pierces right through him. He doesn't have time to work his magic to defend himself or even process what is going on as his legs give out and he falls. Maryse isn't done with him yet though; she continues to stab the man anywhere she can find, not caring that the man his already dead. She is in a pool of dark blood when she throws away her blade in favour of punching the bleeding man with her bare hands. She is screaming and shouting things that even she can't hear and she can't help but hate Downworlders a little bit more. _

_Maybe her hatred for them before was fuelled by jealousy, but she knows that it is much more than petty jealousy that makes her snap the neck of the already dead warlock. She would do more, but the cries of her baby, who is chained to a chair not far away, is what stops her from tearing the Downworlder from limb to limb. _

_It is not her fault that in that moment, she vows to not only protect her son from demons, but Downworlders too._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
"Magnus this can't be healthy." It is the eighth day of waiting and Catherina has had enough of her friend's constant sour mood. She cares so much for him and seeing Magnus all heartbroken like this is painful. "Come on, let's go out or something. I will even go shopping with you if that's what you want to do."

"Cat, just leave me alone. I'll go out when I want to go out and frankly, that isn't right now." Magnus' voice is hoarse from lack of use but Cat doesn't miss the underlying anger.

"Mags, please." Her voice is softer now as she moves to sit by him on the couch, putting a hand under his friends chin, getting him to look up. "Look around-" she gestures to the walls, "- you aren't trying to speak to him in person, yet it's like your whole life revolves around him now and-"

"That because it does so why don't you give someone you cares your advice, or better yet, stick it up your arse because I am through with you coming here every day just to rub it in my face. You are happy, I am not. Can't we not just leave it at that?" Magnus is angry; he doesn't want anyone near him but Alexander, and maybe he is obsessing a little too much, but what is a warlock to do in a situation such as his?

"Magn-"

"No, Cat! Just leave it." Cat doesn't even mind that she is Magnus' outlet right now because at least he is letting his bottled emotions out.

"Please let me help…" her voice is small now and she seems as broken as her friend is. Magnus hates that he is the reason for this.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I just don't know what to do; it is all new to me and I just don't know - I'm so sorry," and they are hugging and he is crying because he is just so tired of keeping it all inside.

"Oh Mags," and she is crying too.  
_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
As Maryse packs her bags, she can't help the feeling of betrayal. She knows her son didn't choose the Downworlder, so there is no betrayal, but the feeling is still there nonetheless. She had spent so long protecting her son from them and now she is to let her son play happy couples with one? She had spent so long protecting her son from them and he is _like_ one of them. She is as frantic in her movements as her thoughts, quickly moving on to pack the bags of her youngest son.

"Mummy, why do we have to leave?" Max asks from his place on the bed.

"We aren't leaving forever, baby. Just for a few days, don't worry." She tries to coo but she knows it's in vain because her son still looks confused. "Don't worry, daddy will join us in a few days."

"What about Alec? And Jace and Izzy?" Max asks and Maryse's heart is breaking all over again.

"Alexander can't come, honey." She is trying so hard to keep in the tears and her eyes burn, but crying now will only lead to more questions from Max, questions she can't answer. She knows that she is letting her hatred cloud her judgment, which is why she feels she needs to get away from here, if only for a few days, to clear her head. "And Jace and Izzy need to stay behind and help with the attacks."

Max nods and watches as his mother zips the last of their travelling bags. "Wait here, I'll be back in a second and we can go." She doesn't wait for an answer and makes her way down the corridors to inform her children of her leave. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't enter straight away when she gets to Alexander's door, debating whether or not she is welcome after all she had done. Her heart skips a beat as she hears footsteps on the other side of the door and she turns to leave. She isn't fast enough because the door is open, revealing a tired looking Alec.

She knows the broken expression on her son's face has more to do with the separation from his soulmate than her abrupt tears whenever they see each other, but she can't fathom how much it really hurts because she was already married to her soulmate before the magic of the Soulmate Principle started to work.

"Mum," her son sounds so feeble and Maryse can't help the burn in her heart because she is part of her son's pain, so she says the only thing she can think of that will make everything a little better.

"I'm sorry," she says and Alec looks so shocked with his mouth open slightly like that, that it is almost comical, if not for the almost tangible tension around them.

"I… erm," Maryse almost smiles at her son's incoherence because he is really like this, always says things to the point. No chance of miscommunication and misinterpretation, he'd always say.

"I know I've been an idiot, but I just need a little time okay?" She says and steps a little closer to her son, taking comfort is the fact that Alec believes her enough not to step away. "I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what, like I always say. It's just everything is-"

"I know, it's okay." Alec steps close and tenses, as if he was about to do something he shouldn't even have thought of.

Maryse smiles a little does it for him; she steps forward and hugs him, whispering "I love you" in his son's ears before pulling away to explain that she will be in Idris for a while. When she turns to leave, she decides that maybe she had been a little overdramatic about the whole situation and will try to make it better, because she thinks perhaps it is time to move on with her life and forget about strong feeling she has against Downworlders.

Her oldest son is destined to be with one after all.  
_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
Around noon of the ninth day of waiting, Magnus thinks he has had enough. He is done with not seeing, smelling, touching, feeling, holding Alexander. He decides that maybe Cat is right and he should try and get the raven haired boy to see him. He checks the time; quarter past twelve. Panicked, he gets up from his worn out neon pink love seat because he is yet to think of today's present. He can't disappoint Alexander, not like this. Not when it's been going so well.

He jumps up when he feels a slight sting on his foot. He looks down to find Chairman Meow scratching at his foot eagerly and Magnus remembers that he needs to feed the cat. After doing so, Magnus decides to write another poem today because he hasn't done one in a while. Plus today, he has a lot to say; he has a lot bottled up inside. The little thank you notes just aren't enough anymore, he knows… but Alexander doesn't. The little smiley faces he has started adding to his notes are cute, but that too just isn't enough anymore... and Alexander needs to know. He loves the wonderful feeling he has every time he receives the simple "thanks", he knows... and Alexander knows, but he also needs to _understand_. The knowledge that Alexander reads his words, holds his presents, smells his roses; they are nice, but not as nice as it would be to have his soulmate in his arms, he knows... but Alexander needs to know that too. He wants the blue-eyes beauty, not just because the universe says the belong together, he knows… and he isn't sure Alexander knows.

He tries to put all that he feels into words, but he knows it will never work out because pen and paper just aren't enough to show how he feels. It doesn't stop him from trying though. He fights back the hot tears behind his eyes as he writes, but they fall anyway, making splashes on the paper before him. He doesn't move to wipe it off because he doesn't have the strength, he just wants him to know.

He tittles the poem "Pen and Paper Aren't Enough," and with it, he sends his usual red rose and a note asking if it would be okay for them to meet.

The "I know. Please come over… if you want," he gets as a reply makes him feel like he owns the world... and more.

**See, there was ****_some_**** cuteness in there, right? No? Okay...**

**I hope that wasn't too confusing with half of it being in italics and all, and I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Next chapter is mostly Alec and some Malec by the end so watch out guys! **

**Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to write a short review or PM me about your thoughts. **

**~Sherry.**


End file.
